Amour ou haine?
by myram
Summary: Suite à une transformation impressionnante d'hermione, draco change de comportement avec elle...Esce qu'une simple attirance physique ou un véritable amour?
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 

Hermione se tenait debout et fixait le mur qui menai a la gare 9¾. « C'est la dernière fois que je traverserai ce mur pour mes études… » pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Avec détermination de passer une année extraordinaire, elle fonça tout droit et se retrouva devant l'énorme train qui menai les élève à Poudlard. Elle admira longuement le spectacle qui se présenta devant elle, comme pour que ces images restent gravés dans sa mémoire a tout jamais.

Hermione sourit pour elle-même et se mit en marche pour trouver Harry et Ron. Elle les trouva assit dans le dernier compartiment a discuter de leur vacance d'été.

« Hey! 'mione! Qu'es ce que ta changer! » s'exclama Ron a sa venue.

En effet, Hermione avait fait ressortir un peu plus son coté féminin et cela lui allait a merveille. En 2 mois, elle avait complètement changer. Ses cheveux était maintenant raide et brillant, elle avait entièrement renouveler sa garde-robe et acheter plein de vêtement qui la mettait en valeur. Ce jour la, elle portait une jolie jupe noire qui s'arrêtait à quelque centimètre au-dessus de ses genoux et une blouse bleu pâle moulante avec un léger décolleté.

« Merci du compliment, Ron. » Répondit Hermione, heureuse que son nouveau look soit apprécier.

Après quelques compliments de la part des autres élèves autour d'elle (dont Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Dean) Hermione décida d'aller se promener dans le train.

Elle se trouva soudain face-à-face avec un jeune homme au yeux bleu-gris et au cheveux blond, légèrement en bataille (N/A :nouveau look lui aussi…). Elle reconnu immédiatement Malefoy. (N/A : vous vous en doutiez hen!)

Tu pourrais faire attention a où tu marche !

Je n'est pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Malefoy!

Draco, qui n'avait pas tout a faite reconnu Hermione, recula un peu pour mieux observer la jolie fille qui se tenait devant lui. C'est par les yeux noisette d'Hermione qui réalisa enfin qui elle était.

Her…hermione?

Oui, c'est bien moi! Dit Hermione, contente de voir que le plus beau gars de l'école la regardai de la tête au pied avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

Dit donc ta changé sang-de-bourbe! S'exclama enfin draco

Oui, j'avait remarquer, merci.

Elle allait se remettre en marche, encore étonner du ton gentil qu'avait pris Malefoy, lorsqu'une main la retient par l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement. Draco n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec elle.

Mc.Gonagall veut nous voir tout de suite dans le compartiment des professeurs.

Et tu sais pourquoi? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Non, mais si tu veut on peut en discuter plus en profondeur dans un compartiment vide…

Sans façon, merci.

« À quoi il joue lui? Il m'insulte pendant plus de 6 ans et le voilà qui me propose de faire un tour dans un compartiment pour faire je-ne-sais-quel-choses-croche! N'empêche qu'il est plutôt mignon cette année… »

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment en question. Mc.Gonagall les accueillit avec enthousiasme et les invita à s'assoirent.

Comme vous le savez très bien, chaque année vous élisons 2 préfet-en-chef pour veillez à la sécurité des élèves et aux évènements en dehors des cours dont les sorties à pré-au-lard et les bals. Cette années, le choix fût très difficile mais il s'arrêta sur vous deux. Nous sommes conscient que les relations Grffondor- Serpentard sont parfois, comment dire…hostile? Bref, vous devrez apprendre à faire avec et tâchez de montrer l'exemple aux élèves de cycle inférieur. Vous aurez notamment droit à une salle de bain, 2 chambre privé, une salle commune qui les relit pour vous faciliter les rencontres. Je vous attendrais après le banquet pour vous y guidez. Voici vos insigne. Vous pouvez maintenant partir. Je vous souhaite une bonne année.

Sur ce, elle donna 2 insigne écrit prefet-en-chef à Hermione et Draco et ils partirent.

Hermione qui ne fut pas du tout étonner d'être nominée, se réjouie de ce poste. Par contre, l'idée de passé l'année entière dans le même dortoir que Malefoy l'enchanta guère.

De son coté, Malefoy était bien heureux d'avoir l'occasion de voir la jolie Hermione se pavaner devant lui a chaque jour…

À suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin devant Poudlard, à la grande joie d'Hermione, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les diligences. C'était la deuxième fois ( l'an passé et ce jour là) qu'elle pouvait enfin voir ces étranges cheval qui les menait au château. Bien qu'ils avaient un aspect repoussant, Hermione trouva en eux un coté inoffensif qu'elle aimait bien.

Le banquet venait de commencer. Il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère d'excitation et de joie. Ont pouvait voir une lueur de stress qui se reflétait dans les yeux des nouveaux élèves. La répartition du choix-peau se fit très rapidement et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva enfin pour annoncer son fameux discours de début d'année.

-Bonjour très chers élèves! Je suis très content de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce magnifique. Je tien a vous rappeler, encore une fois, que la forêt situé au coté de l'école est strictement interdite à tout les élèves. De plus, j'aimerais vous présenter nos 2 nouveaux préfet-en-chef qui vous surveilleront, j'en suis sur, d'un œil très attentif : Miss. Hermione Granger et Mr. Draco Malefoy.

Hermione rougit lorsque les élèves se retournèrent pour l'applaudire et réussit a souffler un petit : « merci… » en souriant.

Les élèves de la table des Serpentard, par contre, leur lancèrent des regards menaçant mais Hermione décida des ignorer.

Quand tout les élèves eurent satisfait leur appétit, Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet et les Préfets guidèrent les élèves de leur maison respective à leur salle commune. Les 2 préfets-en-chef par contre, rejoignirent Mc.Gonagall dans une petit salle pour plus d'informations sur ce qu'ils auront a faire durant l'année.

Hermione et Draco n'avait jusqu'alors échangé aucune parole, ni le moindre regard.

Bonjour, dit Mc.Gonagall. En tant que préfet-en-chef, vous aurez à préparer ,entre autre, le bal de noël et à surveiller les élèves inscrit pour aller à pré-au-lard. Je vous dirais les détails en temps et lieu. Vous devriez aussi,1 fois par semaine, vous promenez ensemble dans le châteaux et veillez à ce qu'aucun élèves ne soit hors de leur dortoirs respectif. Maintenant, suivez moi je vais vous guidez jusqu'à vos dortoir personnel où vous dormirez.

Mc.Gonagall se dirigea vers un long couloir et nos deux préfet-en-chef la suivirent. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant environ 5 min et ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau qui représentait 2 grand sorcier qui levait leur baguette magique en air.

-Le mot de passe est griffontard. Je vais vous laissez visiter les lieux seul. Voici vos horaire pour l'année. Au revoir.

Sur ce, le professeur quitta Hermione et Draco devant le tableau et les laissa seul ensemble.

-Griffontard, dit hermione.

Le tableau se mis à vibrer et soudain, une petite ouverture, qui s'agrandit de plus en plus, apparu dans le coin du tableau. Le tableau disparut bientôt et les 2 élèves purent enfin entrer dans leur salle commune. La salle était magnifique, les couleurs se mélangeait de vert, de rouge et d'or, ce qui donnait un aspect de grand luxe. La salle de bain était immense, et le bain ressemblai presque à une piscine ! La chambre d'Hermione contenait un grand lit double, un petit bureau, une commode et une belle fenêtre qui montrait une très belle vue du dehors.

Hermione était très contente, c'était très chaleureux et elle y était déjà a l'aise.

Curieuse de voir si Malefoy appréciait autant leur nouvelle demeure qu'elle, Hermione retourna à leur salle commune pour entendre sa version. Cependant, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle alla donc vers sa chambre et voyant que la porte était a demi ouverte, elle renta.

Malefoy se retourna vivement à sa venue et vira au rouge. Hermione n'avait pas remaquer qu'il était en boxer !

-Qu'es ce que tu fait la !

-heu…je …désoler…je m'en vais…bafouilla Hermione.

-Je sais que j'ai un corps d'enfer mais tu jettera tes regards pervers sur moi une autre fois, mon amour.

-Premièrement, ne m'appelle plus jamais mon amour et deuxièmement, rien que l'idée de te voir en boxer me dégoûte, alors rêve pas ! cria Hermione

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

« Pourtant, ce n'était pas si repoussant que ça Malefoy en boxer… »

Reviews s'il vous plait !


	3. chapitre 3

_Un gros merci pour ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de vous envoyez les prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, qui dévoileront plus les sentiments d'hermione et de draco car a date jen ait pas beaucoup parler…_

Chapitre 3 

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Elle était en pleine forme et avait très bien dormit dans son nouveau lit. Elle ne vit pas Malefoy lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle commune mais elle se dit qu'il serais probablement encore endormit à cette heure.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, où certains élèves matinale s'était déjà levé pour déjeuner dans le calme tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier. À sa grande surprise, Malefoy était là, assit à la table des Serpentard, sirotant tranquillement un chocolat chaud. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Hermione assit donc en face de lui.

-Alors, passez une belle nuit, ma sauterelle ? demanda calmement Malefoy

-Oui très belle et arrête de me donner des nom ridicule ! Encore l'an passé tu me traitait de toute les insultes du monde.

-Oh oui, c'était le bon vieux temps. Dit-il nostalgique.

-Pourquoi agit-tu ainsi ?

-J'agit comment ?

-Tu…tu ne m'insulte plus, ni mes amis, et tu me répond presque gentiment ! Ce n'est pas le Malefoy que j'ai connue autrefois.

-J'ai changé. J'ai changé pour toi, bébé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me déteste !

-Hé bien peut-être que maintenant j'éprouve quelques sentiments pour toi qui contredit cette affirmation.

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Lui ? Malefoy amoureux de moi ?

-C'est…c'est impossible. Répondit-elle

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu es à Serpentard…tu m'a toujours haït, depuis notre première année.

-Oui, mais à l'époque je n'avais pas vue ton immense beauté et ses beau yeux noisette, peut-être dû à l'épaisseur de tes cheveux qui cachait ce beau visage. Ça te va très bien cette nouvelle coupe en passant.

-Malefoy ! Dans le fond, tu m'aime juste pour mon physique, pour mon corps ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais remarquer si je n'aurait pas changé de look ! Tu n'est qu'un petit pervers, je te déteste !

-Merci pour tout ces beau compliment, Granger.

Sur ce,Hermione se leva et quitta la table.

-Très jolie jupe, elle fait bien ressortir tes formes. Rajouta Draco, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspéré encore plus Hermione.

_Voilà, c'est court mais c'est tout ce que je peut vous offrir pour l'instant. Le chapitre suivant devrait être prêtaprès noël. Reviews please !_


	4. chapitre 4

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Et oui pour l'instant on croirait que Malefoy s'intéresse à Hermione seulement pour son physique mais vous verrez plus tard ;)_

Chapitre 4

Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la table des Griffondor et s'assit à coté de Ron, pour être dos à Malefoy. Elle se fit une assiette bien pleine pour déjeuner et sortie son horaire pour visualiser sa journée.

-Nous avons l'histoire de la magie, avec les Serpentard, métamorphose cet avant-midi, avec les serdaigle, et ensuite nous avons…ah non ! double cours de potions avec les Serpentard cet après-midi! dit-t-elle

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ron. On va devoir les endurer encore une fois cette année, je suis tanné !

-Dit toi que c'est la dernière année que nous aurons à les supporter. Répondit Harry

-Mouais…

-Alors, ça se passe bien à date avec Malefoy ? Vous partagez la même salle commune je suppose ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondit hermione. Mais ça va bien, il me dérange pas trop.

-C'est seulement la première journée aussi ! Si il te fait quoi que ce soit, prévient moi et tu verra à qui il a affaire, lui ! s'emporta Ron.

-Je suis bien capable de me défendre seule , merci quand même. Répondit Hermione

-Si tu le dit. Répondit Ron en haussant des épaules.

Une fois le déjeuner terminer, Hermione dit au revoir à ses amis et retourna vers le dortoir commun des préfet-en-chef pour prendre ses livres. Le dortoir était plongé dans un silence total, sauf Patterond qui s'amusait avec les long rideaux du salon.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre, pris ses livres et ressorti dans l'intention de se rendre à son cours. Au même moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter par le tableau, Malefoy entra.

Hermione lui lança un regard froid et Malefoy répondit avec un petit sourire en coin. Hermione sortit donc le plus rapidement possible et ne manqua pas de remarquer Malefoy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Pourtant, au plus profond d'elle même, elle aimait bien que le plus beau gars de l'école l'observait ainsi et commençais presque à aimer ce petit jeu. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire pour elle même et alla s'asseoir à son cours d'histoire de la magie.

À sa grande surprise, Mr.Binn (N/A : Je ne sais pas si c'est son nom je suis pas sur…) n'était pas là. À sa place de professeur, était installer une jeune femme, probablement dans la vingtaine, plutôt jolie, avec un excellent goût vestimentaire.

-Bonjour ! dit-elle

-Bonjour ! répondirent les élèves

-Je me présente, je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie, vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Élisabeth.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, c'était le premier professeur qui leur demandait de l'appeler simplement par son prénom. D'habitude, il fallait toujours démontrer un certain respect envers l'autorité et vouvoyer les professeurs. Hermione sentit immédiatement que cette Élisabeth serait différente des autres professeur, qu'elle serait unique.

-Apparemment, votre ancien professeur, Mr. Binn , à réaliser dernièrement qu'il était un fantôme et à, sous l'effet du choc, immédiatement démissionner. Il a expliquer au professeur Dumbledore, qu'il aurait voulu voir les derniers membres de sa famille avant de quitter définitivement le pays.

Plusieurs élèves échangèrent un petit sourire à leur camarade devant cette nouvelle. La plupart étaient enchanté de voir Élisabeth en charge de ce cours.

-Bon, pour débuter ce premier cours, je ne voulais pas trop vous bourrer la tête avec de la nouvelle matière. J'ai donc décider de vous préparer un petit cours amusant. J'ai eu l'idée de faire un petit quiz qui révise bien la matière que vous avez vue tout au long de vos 7 années à Poudlard. Ce sont de simple petite question qui risque fort bien de vous être demander à vos examens. Pour cela, je vous demanderai de vous placer en équipe de deux. Je vous distribuerez ensuite un morceau de parchemin et vous écrirez les réponse à mes question. L'équipe qui aura le plus de bonne réponse gagnera ce petit sac de bonbon en guise de récompense. Es-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Les élèves firent non de la tête et tous se mirent en équipe de deux, enthousiasme de commencer le cours. Ron était évidemment en équipe avec Harry. Hermione se retrouva donc seule. C'était un des désavantage à être un trio. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Toute la classe avait déjà un partenaire, sauf Malefoy.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? » pensa-t-elle

-Hé bien, je voit que nous nous retrouvons ensemble, Granger. Dit Malefoy

-Ça m'a tout l'air, en effet. Répond-t-elle

Malefoy s'assit à coté d'Hermione et ils attendirent que le professeur reprenne la parole.

-Bien ! Je voit que vous avez tous trouver votre co-équipier, dit-elle. Maintenant, je vais vous distribuer les parchemin et vous écrirez les numéros 1 à 20 pour la partie A. Ensuite, vous corrigeront et nous feront la partie B. Vous aurez compris que la partie A fait référence à la matière de premier cycle et la partie B pour le cycle 2. Bonne chance a tous.

Élisabeth fit un petit signe avec sa baguette magique et un morceau de parchemin apparu devant chaque équipe. Hermione s'empressa d'écrire son nom, le nom de Malefoy et de numéroté le parchemin de 1 à 20. Elle attendit impatiemment que le professeur prenne a nouveau la parole.

-Alors, c'est fini ? Je vois que oui. Très bien. Question #1 : Quel est le nom du troll qui a survécu durant la guerre du 11e siècle ?

-Heu …c'est…commença Malefoy.

-C'est Grinfod. Chuchota Hermione.

Elle écrit la réponse au numéro 1 et reportit son attention au professeur.

Hermione voyait que Ron et Harry avait déjà de la difficulté.

-Hermione, c'était qui déjà ? demanda Ron tout bas, qui était assit à coté d'elle

-Ronald, c'est un quiz, je ne vais pas vous donner la réponse.

-Mais je veut les bonbons ! insista Ron

-À ce que tu peut être gamin ! C'est Grinfod. Répondit Hermione

-À oui…j'allais le dire…

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu leur dit les réponses ! Tu triche ! dit Malefoy

-Ce n'est qu'une petite réponse, on ne vas pas dramatiser pour rien.

-Ouais…

Le professeur continua ainsi de poser des questions tout au long du cours. Lorsque la partie A fut fini, elle totalisa les point pour chaque équipe pour voir qui était en tête. Hermione et Draco était en compétition avec Dean et Seamus. Harry et Ron était en troisième, ce qui étonna Hermione. Le cours passa très rapidement et la classe fut bientôt charmer par ce nouveau professeur. Tout les élèves étaient certains qu'elle serait une des meilleures professeur de Poudlard. Elle avait le don d'attirer l'attention de la classe, et que tout les élèves soit littéralement pendu à ses lèvres. Les élèves, tout comme le professeur, prenait ce petit jeu à la légère, après tout, ce n'était pas un examen, donc les Griffondor et les Serpentard pouvaient en toute liberté échanger des blagues ou des anecdote entre les questions. Hermione fut surprise de voir que Malefoy était plutôt bon élève et elle remarqua qu'il répondit bien à la plupart des questions.

La fin du cours arriva vite et la professeur ramassa les parchemin de la classe. L'équipe gagnante fut annoncer quelques minutes plus tard alors que toute les équipes écoutaient, avide de savoir les heureux gagnants de ces 2 heure de plaisir.

-Voilà ! J'ai les résultat entre les main ! annonça Élisabeth.

La classe écouta en silence, comme si l'on dévoilerai les résultats de grand examen tels que les ASPIC.

-Les gagnants sont…Miss. Granger et Mr.Malefoy ! Bravo !

Les élèves applaudirent respectueusement et Ron murmurra un : « Je suis sur que Malefoy a triché… » mais s'abstient de continuer sous le regard d'Hermione.

Le professeur s'avança à leur table et leur remit leur prix, un sac rempli de bonbon. Par générosité, Hermione donna quelques bonbon à Ron, comme consolation.

-Hé bien, Granger. Nous nous débrouillons pas trop mal ensemble ! dit Malefoy

-Oui moi aussi j'ai remarqué, Malefoy.

-Félicitation

-À toi aussi

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Hermione et Draco se séparèrent, chacun alla dans un couloir opposé pour se rendre au deuxième cours.

Hermione était assez heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait enfin avoir une conversation normal, sans chicane, avec Malefoy. L'avant-midi se déroulait très bien.

Hermione, Harry et Ron allèrent au cours de Métamorphose. Ils s'assirent en silence, conscients que maintenant, la rigolade était terminer et que Mc.Gonagall ne tolèrerai aucune indiscipline. Le cours était plutôt ennuyant mais ils avaient vu pire. Ils récoltèrent un petit devoir à remettre pour la semaine prochaine qui avait l'air pas trop difficile, ce qui surpris les élèves de la part de Mc.Gonagall.

À la sortit du cours, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour dîner. Le midi se passa comme à son habitude et 1h plus tard, il était déjà l'heure d'aller au cours de potion.

Hermione alla chercher ses livres dans le dortoir des préfet-en-chef. Malefoy était là, assit sur le canapé. Il lisait un livre d'école, surment pour un devoir puisqu'il y avait aussi un bout de parchemin à ses coté. Hermione ne dit rien pour ne pas le déranger et entra dans sa chambre.

Elle pris ses bouquins et peu de temps après elle sortit de sa chambre. Malefoy n'était cependant plus là. Hermione partit donc vers les cachots. Elle se dépêcha un peu pour ne pas être en retard et arriva finalement pile à l'heure. C'était le premier cours de potion et les élèves était déjà placé 2 par 2 par chaudron. Harry était encore une fois avec Ron, laissant Hermione seule. Crabbe et Goggle étaient aussi ensemble ce qui fit que Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent une fois de plus placé ensemble. Le professeur pris la parole :

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Rogue, pour ceux qui aurait la mémoire courte. Dit –il en visant Neville. Je serais pour l'année votre professeur de potion. Les place que vous avez prise au début du cours seront ceux que vous garderez tout au long de l'année, sauf bien sur, si une équipe ne fonctionne pas, continua-t-il, cette fois ci en fixant Harry et Ron. Bien, pour aujourd'hui vous devrez préparer la potion suivante.

Rogue pointa de sa baguette magique la tableau qui indiquait les ingrédients et le mode de fabrication de la potion. Les élèves ne posèrent aucune question, de peur de se faire enlever des points inutilement dès le premier jour.

Le cours fut, au yeux d'Hermione, trop long pour cette simple potion. Après 30 minutes, elle et Malefoy avaient déjà terminer la potion. Rogue trouva toutefois un ou deux défauts à leur potion et puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu autre chose pour le restant du cours, Rogue leur donna la permission de partir. Hermione et Draco sortir donc de la classe, avec 2h30 de temps libre devant eux et avec le château quasi-vide.

_Mais que vont-ils faire ensemble durant tout ce temps, hen ! vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, la je trouvait qu'il était déjà assez long comme ça ! Merci d'avance pour les personnes qui prenne la peine d'écrire un petit review ! _


	5. chapitre 5

_Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5

-Et bien, je vois qu' à nous deux, ont forme une assez bonne équipe. Dit Hermione

-J'ai vu ça. Alors, que veut tu faire ? Dit Malefoy en haussant un sourcils, d'un air mystérieux.

-Aucune idée mais moi je retourne à ma chambre, j'ai plein de truc à faire. Dit-elle tout en marchant dans le couloir qui menait au premier étage.

-Comme quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas te remettre dans tes bouquins ! C'est le premier jour d'école et nous sommes supposé être en cours ! Pourquoi ne profite tu pas de ce moment pour faire quelque chose de mieux, Granger ?

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu veut que je fasse, de mieux ? Répondit Hermione, en entrant dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chef.

-Je sais pas…dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

Hermione resta où elle était, elle voulait montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'elle était capable de garder la tête haute devant lui.

-Alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de mieux que de m'avancer dans mes travaux, si tu n'a pas de meilleurs idées. Maintenant, si tu veut bien m'excuser…

Draco se rapprocha davantage d'elle, s'avança jusqu' à temps qu'ils soient complètement collé. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Je te fait de l'effet, hein ? murmura-t-il

-Tu rêve, Malefoy. Tu ne m'a jamais intéresser et tu ne m'intéressera jamais. Cesse de croire que toute les filles sont à tes pieds. Tu as peut-être une réputation de tombeur, du gars le plus sexy de l'école et du dieu du sexe, mais sache que ça ne marchera jamais avec moi.

-Je te ferais craquer un jour.

-Ce jour là, je n'aurais pas toute ma tête.

-Pourquoi refuse tu d'avouer que je t'attire énormément.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, voilà.

-À oui .. ?

Malefoy commença à promener ses mains sur les hanches et dans le dos d'Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit faiblir à ce contact. Malefoy, voyant qu'il avait un certain pouvoir sur elle, continua son petit jeu et mit ses mains sous le gilet d'Hermione.

Hermione éprouva un certain sentiment de sécurité avec Malefoy aussi proche et commença même à aimer ses petite caresse. Ses mains était si douce et Malefoy avait le don de faire les mouvements qu'il fallait pour que tout soit parfait. Qui aurait pu résister ?

Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, c'était bien Malefoy. Hermione recula un peu pour arrêter Malefoy mais celui-ci s'avança en même temps de façon à se que maintenant, Hermione était piégé par un mur qui l'empêchait de reculer davantage. Heureux de cette situation, Malefoy continua plus ardemment, ses mains descendant de plus en plus vers les fesses d'hermione.

Hermione regarda Malefoy. Il était si beau, avec ses yeux bleu-gris d'acier qui lui donnait un air de dur de dur et avec ses petites mèches blonde qui tombais sur son visage. Sans oublier son habituel sourire en coin. Hermione fondait à chaque coup d'œil envers Malefoy.

De son coté, Malefoy était bien heureux d'avoir enfin Hermione devant lui, s'amusant à faire ce qu'il voulait et en même temps, avoir l'occasion de découvrir le jolie corps de cette jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait éprouver un tel plaisir à faire de petite caresse à une femme, et dieu sait qu'il avait largement eu l'occasion de le faire. Mais il ne voulais pas brusquer les choses avec Hermione, car elle était différente, c'était la seule fille du château qui n'était pas à ses pieds et il voulais profiter de chaque moment d'intimité avec elle. Depuis leur rencontre dans le train, Malefoy avait sentit que cette année serais différente des autres. Il se surpris même à constater qu'il appréciait la présence d'Hermione et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux quand il la voyait rire et s'amuser avec Harry ou Ron.

Leur regard se croisèrent. Malefoy se mis à donner quelques petits bisous dans le cou d'Hermione. Malefoy releva sa tête peu de temps après et regarda intensément Hermione dans les yeux. Au moment où Malefoy s'apprêtait à embrasser Hermione, on cogna à la porte.

_Je sais, je sais, ça fini un peu sec et le chapitre est court. À vous de deviner qui a cogner ! (car le cours de potion n'est pas encore terminer) Pour le chapitre 6, ça risque d'être un peu plus long à publier. J'ai eu un décès dans ma famille et je dois partir 2 jour à Québec pour les funéraille et tout…après c'est le jour de l'an et je fête un peu alors ça va aller a après 2005 ! dsl !_


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_Me voilà de retour ! Et je voulais m'excuser car dans la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent j'ai écrit que quelqu'un cognait à la porte, mais en faite, on cogna au tableau puisqu'ils entre par le tableau, non ? bref, c'est une petite correction que j'apporte mais que je ne changerais pas dans l'histoire par manque de temps, et un peu par lâcheté ;) lol _

_Un gros merci de votre patience mais bon…la mort est imprévisible. Merci pour vos condoléances Dragonia et Djehra, ça me touche énormément. En plus j'ai été malade 2-3 jours après le jour de l'an alors désoler encore de vous avoir fait attendre. La suite :_

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de frustration. «Pour une fois qu'elle se laissait aller et qu'elle ne me repoussait pas… ».

Hermione sursauta de surprise quand quelqu'un cogna et quand Malefoy laissa échapper ce petit cri. Elle se précipita au tableau, encore déboussolé par les actes de Draco. Elle prononça le mot de passe et fit entré le professeur Mc.Gonagall.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. J'ai été aviser que vous aviez pu vous retirez du cours de potion grâce au Professeur Rogue, ce qui m'impressionne et qui m'étonne énormément de sa part, et je voudrais profiter de quelques minutes de votre temps libre pour vous donner des informations sur vos devoir en tant que préfet-en-chef.

-Oh, très bien, assoyez vous, Professeur. répondit poliment Hermione, ayant reprit ses esprit.

Mc.Gonagall s'installa dans un fauteuil et Hermione et Draco assirent à coté sur un divan.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais que chaque vendredi vous fassiez une ronde dans le château. Vous surveillerez après les cours pour vérifier qu'aucun élèves ne sortent de leur dortoir. À minuit, vous pouvez rentrez vous coucher, mais je tien à ce que vous ne vous sépariez jamais, par prudence. Vous devrez aussi me préparez un rapport dans lequel vous me direz s'il y a eu des incident quelconque durant la soirée. Apportez toujours votre baguette magique et n'hésitez pas à être sévère pour les punitions, sachez que la pitié à une piètre importance dans le travail de surveillant. Les élèves savent qu'ils ne sont nullement autorisé à se promener dans le château la nuit, les conséquences varieront selon le degré de leur acte. Vous pouvez retirez ou ajoutez - mais ajoutez est très rare lorsque l'on surprend des élèves à se promener la nuit - des points aux maisons concerner et vous pouvez aussi donner des retenues .Compris ?

Oui, professeur. Répondirent Hermione et Draco.

Bien, ensuite vous devrez organiser un bal pour Noël. Vous vous occuperez de la musique, de la nourriture, des décorations, bref de tout l'organisation. Pour cela, je reviendrez vous voir. Pour le moment, c'est encore trop tôt mais vous pouvez commencer à y penser et à noter vos bonnes idées.

D'accord, nous le ferons. Répondit Hermione.

Parfait, maintenant je dois y aller. Bonne fin de journée.

À vous aussi.

Sur ce, Mc.Gonagall partie et laissa nos 2 préfet-en-chef, seul, sur le divan.

Alors, où en n'étions nous rendue ? demanda Draco, sur un ton séduisant.

Nul part, je dois y aller. Mentie Hermione.

Ça ne serait pas une façon de s'éloigner de moi ?

Pas du tout, j'ai simplement un petit creux.

Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Belle coïncidence, n'es-ce pas chérie ?

Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Ce que tu m'a fait subir tantôt était un vrai supplice, j'ai détester !

Tu n'avait pas l'air de cette avis pourtant tout à l'heure.

Hermione sortit sans ajouter un mot et marcha dans le château pendant au moins 10 minutes. Elle alla s'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide et se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi j'ai la manie de le repousser… ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de m'avouer la vérité ? Je suis amoureuse de Malefoy, malgré toute les horreur qu'il m'a fait subir depuis notre première année. Mais lui, il ne m'aime que pour mon physique, c'est certain, avec toute les remarques qu'il me fait depuis le début sur mon apparence. »

Les jour passa, Hermione et Draco évitait de se parler trop longtemps, de peur de voir une nouvelle chicane arriver, se limitant à dire Bonjour ou Bonne nuit. Avec le temps, ils avaient oublier ces mauvais moments et ils se parlaient presque avec gaieté et bonne humeur. Vendredi arriva vite et nos 2 amis durent bientôt faire leur première ronde.

-Dépêche toi un peu, Malefoy, Mc Gonagall nous a dit de circuler dans les couloirs dès 19h et il est presque 19h01, nous allons être en retard ! désespéra Hermione.

-Du calme, Granger, j'arrive. Répondit Malefoy.

Malefoy fini de se changer et arriva en vêtement décontracté, un simple jean et un t-shirt moldus, qui lui faisait très bien.

Hermione portait un léger t-shirt qui laissait entrevoir son ventre, avec elle aussi, un jean taille basse.

-Tu sais que tu est très belle dans ses vêtements, Granger ?

Hermione rougit à cette remarque ce qui fit encore plus sourire Malefoy

-Merci, toi aussi tu es pas trop mal. Répondit-elle

-Juste pas trop mal ? Dit Malefoy, en prenant un air triste

Hermione se mis à rire de l'expression qu'avait Draco sur son visage et celui-ci rit ensuite à son tour.

-Alors, tu vient oui ou non ? s'impatienta Hermione après avoir repris son sérieux.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Hermione et Draco errèrent un bon moment dans le château, rencontrant à certains moments des fantômes ou des professeurs. Une grosse partie de la soirée se déroula dans le silence, ne sachant que dire l'un à l'autre. Parfois, les couloir était éclairé par de grand torche accrocher au mur, mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient obliger de crée le sortilège de _Lumos _afin d'avoir un faisceau lumineux pour les guider.

-Peut-être…peut-être ce serait plus prudent de se tenir la main…au cas où…chuchota Malefoy, brisant le silence.

-Oui, peut-être, on sais jamais ce qui peut arriver. Répondit Hermione

Leur mains se rencontrèrent et Hermione fut aussitôt rempli d'un sentiment de sécurité. Elle était bien heureuse que Malefoy avait eu le courage d'y demander.

Il passèrent devant le fameux tableau qui cachait la cuisine de Poudlard. Hermione, ayant une petite faim, décida de se servir un petit quelque chose avant de rentrer, car minuit approchait déjà.

Voyant qu'Hermione s'était arrêter devant le tableau, Malefoy ne se fit pas prier pour manger une bonne petite collation avec Hermione.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de venir manger ici , comme ça ? demanda-t-il

-À quelques rare occasion. Durant la journée, la pièce est rempli d'elfs de maison qui se font un plaisir de me servir tout ce que je veut. Répondit-elle

-A oui ? Il faudra que je vienne plus souvent…

-Non ! Les elfs ne sont pas des esclaves ! Il ont droit eux-aussi à une vie privée et aux même droits que nous. Ils devraient être tous libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

-Mais, Hermione, c'est dans leur nature de vivre ainsi, si tu change leur habitude de vie, tu va les rendre malheureux. Si tu les prive de servir leur maître, c'est comme si on te priverai de ne plus faire ce que tu aime le plus.

-Je sais, mais…commença Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, il faut que tu comprend cela, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Mais dobby…

-Dobby ? C'est pas notre ancien elf ça ?

-oui…

-À oui…c'est ce maudit Potter qui l'a libéré.

-Mais il est heureux maintenant.

-Exception, tout simplement.

-Peut-être qu'il y a d'autre exception.

-Ça me surprendrait.

-On ne sais jamais.

-Ouin, mais bon, es-ce qu'on mange la, j'ai faim !

Hermione se servit un bon chocolat chaud, Malefoy se prit un verre de lait et ils mangèrent les deux quelques biscuit au chocolat.

Lorsqu'ils eurent satisfait leur appétit, la grffiondor et le serpentard rentrèrent dans leur dortoir pour se coucher.

-Pas pire pour notre première ronde, ça été calme. Dit Malefoy

-Oui, très calme. Il faudra se reparler pour écrire le rapport pour Mc.Gonagall.

-Oui, on s'en reparlera.

Voyant qu'il était tard et tous les 2 fatiguer, ils se couchèrent après s'être dit bonne nuit et trouvèrent sans effort le sommeil.


	7. chapitre 7

_Tadam !!!_

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, Hermione tira les rideaux de sa chambre pour admirer le paysage et le beau temps. Le soleil billait déjà, c'était une des dernière belle journée d'été avant l'automne, et Hermione voulais en profiter. Elle s'habilla légèrement, vêtu d'une petite camisole noire à bretelle fine et une mini-jupe en jean qui laissait voir ses belle grande jambe. Son estomac commençait déjà à crier de faim, malgré la petite collation de la veille. Elle alla donc à la grande salle pour manger un délicieux petit déjeuner. Elle était de bonne humeur, peut-être grâce à la belle fin de semaine qui s'annonçait ou peut-être grâce au moment passé avec Malefoy la veille. Il commençait à s'entendre bien et cela enchantait Hermione, même si parfois il était arrogant ou méchant. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les gars méchant mais se l'était jamais avouer.

Hermione rejoignit la table des Griffondor, où était installer Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny. Hermione se sentit un peu mal de ne plus les voir aussi souvent qu'avant, elle se remémorait tout les beaux moment qu'il avait eu ensemble, comme en première année avec la pierre philosophale, en troisième année lorsqu'elle avait aider Harry à délivrer Buck et Sirius, et en sixième année quand elle avait été au coté d'Harry lorsqu'il détruit une fois pour de bon Lord Voldemort. Quel trio extraordinaire il formait, Harry, Hermione et Ron !

Mais cette année, tout change. Malefoy est apparut dans le décor et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une attirance pour lui. Lui qui autrefois, lui jetait toute les insultes du monde, lui qui la faisait vibrer de rage à chaque parole méprisante, lui qui avait tant fait pour qu'Hermione le déteste. Et cette année, cet erreur de la nature la colle, lui parle gentiment et l'appelle chérie ! Ah ! Ce que les homme peuvent être compliquer ! (N/A : C'est souvent le contraire mais faut se soutenir entre fille, on est pas si compliquer que ça…)

Hermione s'assit à coté de Ron, en face d'Harry. Harry aussi était devenus très mignon, avec ses cheveux noire en bataille et ses magnifique yeux vert…

-Hermione, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? demanda Harry

-Ouais, pourquoi tu me regarde pas, moi ? demanda Ron. Je suis beau moi aussi, non ?

-Heu…désoler j'était dans la lune. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis pas beau ? Non mais regardez moi, vous me trouvez laid, pourquoi c'est toujours Harry que les filles regarde ? demanda Ron (et Harry rougit à cette remarque)

-Mais oui, tu es très beau Ron, t'en fait pas. Dit Hermione en avalant une bouché de toast.

-Merci, Hermione, tu me soulage. Je comptait justement demander à une fille si elle voulait sortir avec moi, aujourd'hui.

-Qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Ginny.

-Julia Russes.

Voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses amis, Ron continua :

-Elle est nouvelle depuis hier, elle est aussi à Griffondor.

-Connaît pas.

-Je vous la montrerait si je la voit aujourd'hui.

-D'acc…

-Elle est la !!!! s'exclama Ron en pointant du doigt une belle jeune fille qui entrait dans la grande salle. Elle avait de beau cheveux noire jusqu'au milieu du dos, de beau grand yeux et une tenu aussi sexy qu'Hermione. Elle portait une camisole dont le dos était au ¾ nu, une mini-jupe blanche très courte, avec une belle ceinture qui couronnait le tout. La voyant de plus près, Hermione fut frapper par la beauté de ses yeux, ils étaient violet, une couleur très vive, qui ferais fondre tout les gars juste en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Hermione vit très mal cette fille main dans la main de Ron et sut tout de suite qu'il ne serais probablement pas son type de gars, mais plutôt celui de Malefoy. Hermione sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en elle. De toute l'école, elle était une des seule qui osait se montrer en public avec de tel vêtement, du moins, une des seul que ses vêtement lui faisait bien et tout le monde la respectait. Mais l'arriver de cette Julia allait lui mettre de la compétition. Pour qu'elle ait un aussi bon goût vestimentaire, elle devait appartenir à une famille de moldus, car de nos jour, presque tout les moldus portait ce genre de vêtement en été, ce que les sorcier ignorait. Hermione sentit tout de même qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec elle et qu'elles pourraient avec quelques point en commun. Les trait de son visage la laissait paraître comme étant une fille gentille et souriante, ce qu'Hermione aimait bien.

Hermione remarqua que Julia se savait pas trop où s'asseoir, sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de ce faire des amis depuis hier. Elle lui fit donc signe de la main, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Julia sourit et s'assit donc à ses coté.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione. Lui dit-elle gentiment.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Julia. Répondit-elle en souriant toujours

-Alors, tu es nouvelle, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, j'arrive de l'école beaubâton et moi et ma famille nous avons déménager à Londres donc il a fallu que je change d'école.

-À oui ? J'ai entendu plein de chose sur cette école. Où est-elle situé ?

-Normalement, je n'est pas le droit de le révéler. Mais bon, je suppose que je peut te le dire. Elle est en Amérique du Nord, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

-D'accord, c'était par curiosité.

Julia et Hermione échangèrent un petit sourire et elles reportèrent leur attention a leur assiette devant eux. Elles mangèrent avec appétit, les deux ne sachant pas trop que dire à l'autre. Harry discutait avec neville de Quiddich, Ginny était allé rejoindre une amie un peu plus loin et Ron avait les yeux rivé sur Julia depuis qu'elle était assise à leur table. Hermione rompit enfin le silence.

-Alors, tu veut que je te présente mes amis ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui, avec joie. Répondit-elle toujours avec bonne humeur.

-Ok, lui assit en face de moi est bien sur Harry Potter, tu dois avoir entendu parler de lui.

-A oui ! Heureuse de te rencontrer, Harry, on parle beaucoup de toi en Amérique. Dit-elle à Harry.

-Ah…content de le savoir. Répondit Harry, rougissant une fois de plus.

-Et lui, continua Hermione, c'est Ron Weasley, un autre bon ami.

-Enchanté. Dit gentiment Julia a Ron

-En…enchanté. Bégaya Ron, rouge comme une tomate.

-Ensuite, voici Neville, dit hermione en pointant Neville, et voilà Ginny, la sœur de Ron, en pointant la jeune rousse un peu plus loin.

Julia fit un petit signe de la tête.

-Et lui, qui es ce ? Demanda-t-elle en visant Malefoy à la table des Serpentard.

-Oh, c'est Draco Malefoy, il est à Serpentard, mais fait attention à lui, il la réputation de charmer les plus belle fille de l'école et d'ensuite les jeter comme des veilles chaussette après avoir passé une belle nuit dans le lit, si tu voit ce que je veut dire. Il est, selon plusieurs filles, un des gars le plus beau et le plus sexy de l'école, avec Harry.

-Moi je suis sexy ? s'exclama Harry

-Heu, d'après plusieurs filles, oui.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et Ron se plaignit une fois de plus sur le fait que toute les filles ne regardait que Harry.

-D'accord, tu m'a l'air de le connaître bien, ça se peut ? demanda Julia à Hermione

-Hé ben, je le qualifierais plutôt comme une connaissance. Tu vois, chaque année à Poudlard, nous élisons 2 préfet-en-chef dans l'école, qui sont en 7e année. Cette année, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être choisit mais Malefoy aussi hélas.

-Pourquoi dit tu ça ? Il m'a l'air d'un garçon assez craquant, je serais bien heureuse à ta place de travailler avec lui !

-C'est que depuis notre première année, il a toujours été méchant, égoïste et vulgaire envers moi et mes amis et je l'est toujours détester pour ça. Cependant, cette année je dois bien avouer qu'il a changer, et j'ignore pourquoi. Depuis le début de l'année, il me parle presque gentiment.

-Peut-être qu'il a un faible sur toi et qu'il ne veut plus insulter tes amis pour ne pas te faire de la peine.

-Ce n'est pas son genre…répondit Hermione en rougissant.

-Je ne serais pas étonner ! Tu es très belle, il es sûrement attirer par toi, je suis sur que beaucoup de gars ici sont fou amoureux de toi. J'adore ton look.

-Merci, Julia. Toi tu n'est ici que depuis hier et tout les gars ont les yeux river sur toi depuis que tu es entrer.

Julia regarda tout autour et en effet, plusieurs gars avait les yeux river sur elle, mais aussi sur Hermione. Les deux filles rigolèrent et petit à petit, une grande amitié s'installa entre eux. Hermione se fit un plaisir de faire visiter le château à Julia et beaucoup de gars se retournait à leur passage. Elles devinèrent vite le duo le plus populaire de l'école et elles fut vite considéré comme les filles étant les plus belle de Poudlard.

-Alors, parle moi de Malefoy, avez vous déjà fait quelques choses ensemble, je veut dire, en intime ? demanda Julia, un petit sourire en coin

-Malefoy à l'air de t'intéresser, dit donc !

-Mais tu l'a bien regarder, Hermione ? Tu l'a vu comme il faut ? plaisanta Julia

Hermione et Julia rigolèrent toute la soirée. Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant le grand tableau des 2 sorciers et Hermione prononça le mot de passe pour entrer dans le dortoir des préfet-en-chef.

-Vient, je vais te faire visiter et je te présenterais à Malefoy si tu veut ! dit hermione.

-Oh…c'est pas nécessaire…Répondit Julia, un peu inquiète.

-Ça va bien se passer, allez vient ! Dit Hermione en riant et en tirant Julia pour qu'elle entre.

-Très bien, très bien, j'arrive, ne t'énerve pas, Herm. Répondit Julia

Hermione et Julia entrèrent dans la salle commune, mais à première vu, Draco n'était pas là. Hermione montra à Julia le salon et sa chambre. Celle ci fut impressionner du luxe qu'elle avait droit en étant préfète-en-chef.

-Oh wow ! T'a de la chance ! Une magnifique vue sur le lac de Poudlard et cette belle grande fênetre ! Ta chambre est tellement grande et t'a beaucoup d'espace, je suis jalouse ! s'exclama Julia

-C'est un privilège. Dit Hermione, souriante.

Hermione et Julia retournèrent au salon.

-Je crois que Malefoy n'est pas la, ta pas de chance. Dit Hermione

-Es-ce que c'est sa chambre, là-bas ? demanda-t-elle

-Heu…oui…mais j'ai crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'entrer sans son autorisation. Commença Hermione.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais pendant que j'y pense, j'ai un rapport à faire avec lui a remettre aujourd'hui pour le professeur Mc.Gonagall. Il va falloir que je trouve malefoy tôt ou tard.

-Peut-être est-il seulement dans sa chambre, assit tranquillement à faire ses devoir ?

-Hé bien, il faut aller voir pour le savoir.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Malefoy, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Hermione cogna d'abord à la porte, se souvenant de la fois où elle avait surpris Malefoy en boxer en entrant accidentellement dans sa chambre.

Aucune réponse. Elles haussèrent des épaules et Hermione ouvra la porte. Elles entrèrent silencieusement, scrutèrent la chambre du regard mais Malefoy n'était apparemment pas la.

Hermione et Julia sortirent donc de sa chambre, un peu déçu. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir rencontrer Julia, car étrangement, elle se ressemblait beaucoup. Avec elle, Hermione se sentait libre de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle sentait que Julia n'aurais aucun préjugé envers elle si elle vanterais les qualités de Malefoy.

-Ah ! J'ai oublier de te montrer l'essentiel : La salle de bain ! s'exclama Hermione.

-À oui ! Comment a tu pu oublier ? Rigola Julia.

-Aucune idée, tu va voir elle est splendide ! Le bain, en faite c'est une piscine, est gigantesque et il y a au moins 20 différent parfums pour… commença Hermione en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer elle et Julia.

Elles n'avaient cependant pas remarquer que Malefoy était là, dans la piscine, complètement nu, avec de la mousse un peu partout autour de lui.

_Rewiew !_


	8. chapitre 8

_Me revoilà !_

_Dsl dans le chapitre dernier j'ai mentionner que l'école beauxbaton était en Amérique mais c'est plutôt en France, il le dise dans le tome 4 ! Merci draymione de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Mais comme c'est ma fic, j'ai le droit de changer un peu les choses ! bon alors, je m'excuse encore si c'est un peu plus long a publier mais j'ai du mal a trouver le temps à écrire depuis que l'école est recommencer…jvais essayer de faire de mon mieux pareil ! Merci pour vos encouragement !_

Chapitre 8

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione resta muette de surprise, Julia afficha un grand sourire et Malefoy n'eu aucune réaction.

-Vous voulez me rejoindre ? demanda Malefoy, un sourire en coin.

-Très tentant, mais nous sommes déjà occupés désoler ! répliqua Hermione

-Tant pis pour vous, mes belles. Répondit Malefoy.

-Mais j'aimerais bien m…commença Julia

Mais Hermione la poussait déjà hors de la pièce pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

Une fois sortie, Hermione ferma bien la porte de la salle de bain et se retourna vers Julia.

-Tu voulait sérieusement te mettre nu et rejoindre Malefoy dans cette piscine ? Mais t'est folle !

-Il me fait déjà un effet fou, il y a rien de mal à se baigner avec un beau gars, non ?

-Non, sauf que la c'est Malefoy, dès que tu aurais entrer dans la piscine, il t'aurais sauter dessus !

-Ça ne serais pas désagréable…

-Julia !

-D'accord, Hermione, je niaise, je ne me mettrais pas nu devant n'importe quel inconnu, voyons c'est des blagues.

-J'espère.

-Bon, moi je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Ron de le rejoindre à la grande salle, il voulais me dire quelque chose d'important.

-Ah oui…heu…peut importe ce qu'il te dira, ne soit pas trop méchant avec lui.

-Heu…d'accord, si tu veut. Répondit Julia, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi Hermione lui demandait ça.

-Alors, a demain !

-Salut !

Julia sortit du dortoir des préfet-en-chef et Hermione s'effondra sur le divan et laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose quand qu'elle entendit Malefoy crier son nom a travers à la porte de la salle de bain.

Hermione se leva donc et resta derrière la porte de la salle de bain, ne voulait pas entrer pour surprendre Malefoy dans une position indécente.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione

-Entre, je veut te parler. Répondit Draco.

Hermione hésita mais fini par ouvrir la porte. Malefoy était sortit de la piscine et il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette enroulé autour de sa taille. Hermione regarda instinctivement ailleurs.

-Tu peut me regarder hen, je n'est pas honte de mon corps.

-Qu'es ce que tu veut me dire, Malefoy ? Dit Hermione, ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de Malefoy.

-Je n'aime pas parler a quelqu'un qui regarde ailleurs, c'est comme si ce que je dit ne l'intéresse pas.

Hermione se dit que c'était pareil pour elle. Elle détestait que quelqu'un regarde ailleurs ou faisait autre chose pendant qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Hermione se retourna donc et regarda droit dans les yeux Malefoy.

-Alors, ça te tentait pas une petite baignade avec moi, tantôt ? demanda-t-il

-Non, pas vraiment.

-C'est sûrement le fait que ta meilleure amie, plutôt jolie en passant, était la. Mais tu vois, l'eau de la piscine est encore chaude et je crois que cette serviette ne tardera pas à s'enlever pour que j'y replonge. Dit Malefoy, tout en s'approchant de plus en plus d'Hermione.

-Hé bien, va-y. Rien ne t'en empêche, Malefoy.

-En faite, j'ai toujours préféré me baigner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les baignades seul sont ennuyante. Tu pourrais me rejoindre ?

-Je te l'est déjà dit tantôt, c'est non.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

Malefoy était maintenant à quelques centimètre d'Hermione. Celle-ci pouvait voir son torse encore mouiller, et tout les moindre détail de son visage. Hermione fondait dans son regard, si pénétrant, si intense. Hermione se surpris même à penser qu'après tout, ce n'est qu'une baignade et que s'il s'approcherais de trop près, elle pourrait nager plus loin, elle était une excellente nageuse. Hermione se sentait pousser par ses pulsions. « Ce ne serait pas si dramatique que ça…, qu'es –ce qu'il y a de mal à se baigner avec un gars ? » se dit Hermione, ne réalisant pas qu'elle pensait comme Julia.

_Alors, que croyez-vous qu'Hermione fera ? Elle va y aller, oui ou non ? Je veut votre opinion !!! Je ferait la suite en conséquence. Vos reviews sont crucial !!! lol a_


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Hermione sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille. Elle frissonna. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans l'eau et de sentir le corps de Malefoy contre elle. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était insensé. Se baigner nu avec un malefoy était probablement la chose la plus éceurante qu'elle aurait pu imaginer autrefois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulais, non ? Elle était presque une adulte.

Ce serait stupide de lui répondre non et de partir. Il me prendrais pour une peureuse et une trouillarde, pensa-t-elle. Une griffondor est supposé être courageuse. Elle ne voyais pas pourquoi elle en faisait tout un plat. Il ne agissait que d'une baignade avec son coloc. Cependant, elle aurait préféré n'être pas nue.

Malefoy recula. Il pris sa baguette magique sur un meuble pas bien loin. Intriguée, Hermione le regarda faire. Malefoy fit 3 petit coup de baguette et par magie, il fit apparaître un joli maillot de bain.

-Je crois que tu sera plus à l'aise avec ceci, dit Malefoy, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensée.

Hermione pris le maillot, qui était très sexy mais en même temps pas trop vulgaire. Malefoy se retourna pour laisser Hermione se changer.

-Et je suis supposé te faire confiance ? dit Hermione.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Malefoy.

Hermione soupira. Elle pris le maillot de bain et le mis rapidement. Comme prévue, Malefoy n'essaya pas de regarder et se contenta t'attendre.

Malefoy enleva sa serviette entouré autour de sa taille. À la surprise d'Hermione, il était vêtu d'un short, un maillot de bain.

-Tu croyait que j'étais nu, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola Malefoy, en voyant l'expression de surprise d' Hermione

-Ça ne m'aurais pas étonner de toi, Malefoy. Répliqua Hermione

Ce à quoi Malefoy répondit d'un petit sourire. Malefoy plongea dans l'eau, éclaboussant au même moment Hermione. Celle-ci, voulant se venger, sauta à l'eau en faisant bien attention de l'éclaboussé d'eau à son tour. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

L'eau était très chaude, et un parfum de lys se dégageait de la piscine. Une odeur qu'Hermione aimait particulièrement. Les miroir qui ornait les murs de la pièce s'embrumait et il y avait plein de bulle qui flottait dans les air, par magie. Hermione se rendit compte que Malefoy avait disparu. Les montagnes de mousse autour d'elle l'empêchait de voir partout. Elle commença à nager. Hermione décida de plonger dans l'eau pour voir où était les pied de Malefoy mais elle ne vit rien. Remontant à la surface, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Hermione se retourna vivement pour faire face à Draco, si près d'elle. Ses cheveux était mouillé, son visage parsemé de gouttelette d'eau, son corps si musclé. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, et Hermione pouvait sentit son corps chaud contre elle.

-Tu est encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Hermione fut frapper par le ton sincère qu'il avait pris. Ses yeux, habituellement si froid, était maintenant d'un bleu pur, une couleur qu'Hermione adorait.

Malefoy posa ses main sur la taille d'Hermione. Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle se colla contre lui et Malefoy se mis à donner de petit baiser dans le cou d'Hermione, descendant petit à petit.

Draco la mena vers un petit coin de la piscine, là où il y avait un banc incrusté dans la piscine où l'on pouvait s'asseoir, tout en restant dans l'eau. C'était comme un mini spa, sans jet. Draco s'assit tranquillement sur le petit banc et Hermione le suivit, de sorte qu'elle était maintenant assise sur Malefoy. Draco continua ses caresses avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Au bout d'un certain moment, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et ce fut probablement pour Hermione le baiser le plus long et le plus passionné qu'elle avait eue. Malefoy avait littéralement un don avec les filles, un don pour les mettre à l'aise et pour que celles-ci succombent à son charme séducteur. Cependant, Malefoy savait qu'Hermione n'accepterais pas d'aller plus loin. Il gâcherait tout. Donc, il en resta au caresses et au baiser. De son coté, Hermione sentait l'envie d'aller plus loin, mais elle ne voulais pas le regretter, c'était trop tôt, et Malefoy l'avait compris.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione et Malefoy se levèrent enfin et sortirent de la piscine. Malefoy et Hermione ne s'échangèrent aucun mot, pensant à ce qu'ils avait fait. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Celui-ci était en train de boutonner son pantalon. Hermione partie, et alla dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Malefoy faire de même. Hermione se coucha dans son lit. Le sommeil fut dur à trouver, ne cessant de penser à Malefoy. Cependant, l'odeur de lys qui se dégageait encore d'elle lui rappelait sans cesse que les moments intense qu'elle avait passés dans la piscine avec Draco était les plus belle minutes qu'elle avait vécue depuis longtemps.

Hermione se leva tard, essayant de profiter de cette dernière grasse matinée avant le retour des cours le lendemain. C'était un dimanche aussi ensoleillé, comme l'avait été toute la fin de semaine. Hermione d'habilla d'une petite camisole rouge foncé qui laissant entrevoir le dos, et d'une mini-jupe en jean. Elle se peigna et sortit de sa chambre, dans l'intention de rejoindre Julia pour lui demander ce que Ron voulait lui dire hier, même si elle s'en doutait déjà assez.

La jeune griffondor descendit du dortoir et alla à la grande salle. Plusieurs de ses amis était déjà là, en train de discuter calmement de tout et de rien. Julia était parmi eux, n'ayant sûrement pas eu de difficulté à ce faire des amis, elle s'était bien adapter à son nouvelle environnement. Hermione alla la rejoindre. Elle remarqua que Ron, qui hier regardait Julia comme si elle était une déesse, ne faisait plus attention à elle et ne jetait plus le moindre regard envers elle.

-Salut. Dit joyeusement Hermione à ses amis.

-Bonjour, répondit péniblement Harry et Ron.

Étrangement, Julia ne lui répondit pas. Elle était plongé dans ses bouquins et échangeait des paroles de temps à autre avec Seamus. Ron jouait silencieusement avec sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans manger, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Harry semblait dans la lune, et Neville discutait de Quiddich avec Dean, sans prêter attention au silence anormal de ses amis.

-Qu'es-ce que vous avez vous tous ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Julia, es-ce que ça va ? demanda-elle en se penchant vers elle.

Encore une fois, elle ne lui répondit pas. Hermione commença à s'inquiété du comportement inhabituel de ses amis, en particulier de Julia, qui était toujours si social et de bonne humeur. Hermione fit des mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main devant le visage de Julia pour essayer de capter une réaction de sa part. Mais celle-ci semblait littéralement fixer une texte dans un bouquin qui, Hermione le savait, n'était pas à apprendre avant Pâque. En l'observant de plus près, elle vit même que ses yeux ne se déplaçais pas, donc elle ne lisait pas.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! s'exclama Julia, qui avait remarquer qu'Hermione la regardait depuis le début.

-Enfin, tu parle ! dit Hermione, soulagé.

Julia regarde Hermione, avec le regard le plus méprisant, le plus froid qu'elle pouvait et retourna dans ses bouquins.

-Mais, qu'es-ce que tu as, mon dieu ? Dit Hermione, sur le bord de se fâcher.

Voyant, qu'elle n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, elle quitta la grande salle et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Hermione pris un bout de parchemin et une plume. Elle voulait depuis longtemps donner de ses nouvelles à ses parents, mais elle manquait toujours de temps, avec la montagne de devoir que les professeurs s'obstinait à leur donner. Hermione écrivait toujours de longues lettres pour ses parents, et elle s'était dit que cela lui permettrais de lui changer les idées pendant quelques temps. Elle irais voir Julia tout de suite après avoir envoyer cette lettre et lui demanderais de s'expliquer à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grande salle.

Hermione passa donc une bonne heure à rédiger sa lettre, décrivant les moindre détail de ses premiers jours à l'école. Elle mentionna qu'elle s'était fait amie avec une nouvelle élèves qui venait d'une autre école et qu'elle avait un très beau dortoir de préfet-en-chef. Après s'être relu deux fois, Hermione mis le tout dans une enveloppe et alla vers la volière pour confier sa lettre à un hibou de l'école. Arrivé à sa destination, elle remarqua une silhouette assit tout au fond de la pièce, caressant un grand hibou gris. Hermione le reconnu immédiatement : c'était certainement Malefoy. Elle pouvait bien distinguer les cheveux blond platine et avait tout de suite reconnu son grand hibou, qui se promenait parfois dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef, au désespoir d'Hermione. Malefoy n'avait cependant pas remarquer la présence d'Hermione dans la volière. Hermione marcha jusqu'au premier hibou qui lui sembla en forme. Au son de ses pas, Malefoy tourna vivement la tête et la fixa. Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Hermione continua donc, essayant d'être naturelle, tout en sachant que les yeux de Malefoy étaient rivé sur elle. Une fois l'envoie de sa lettre fait, Hermione se retourna et regarda Malefoy. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes et Malefoy parla enfin.

-Reste pas planter la, vient d'assoire. Dit-il

Hermione s'avança, et s'assit parmi la poussière, au coté du gars qui faisait tant vibrer son cœur.

-Que fait tu ici, à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle

-Tu vois cette grande fenêtre, par ou sort les hiboux ?

-Oui

-Hé ben, j'aime bien venir ici tôt le matin quand le soleil se lève, on a une très belle vue. Alors je m'installe ici, au calme, et je réfléchit, tout en regardant les rayon du soleil envahir la pièce.

-Ça doit être beau, répondit-elle.

-Oui.

-Et tu réfléchit à quoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

-Plusieurs chose, concernant la vie. Et…et j'avoue que ce matin je n'est pas cesser de penser à toi.

Hermione rougit à cette remarque, qui lui touchait énormément venant de sa part.

-En faite, continu-t-il, depuis le début de l'année, j'ai remarquer que j'aimais bien ta présence dans ma vie. Au début, j'avait du mal à le croire mais j'ai fini par admettre que je t'aimais bien. Par certain moment, je me disait que c'était insensé alors je redevenait arrogant avec toi, et ensuite je le regrettait. Je sais que peu importe ce que je te dirais aujourd'hui, rien n'effacera toute les insultes que j'ai pu te faire endurer dès notre première année, à toi et tes amis, mais j'ai changer, Hermione, tu dois me croire. Mon père m' y forçais, tu comprend ? Un Malefoy doit rester froid et ne doit en aucun cas tomber amoureux d'une fille de parent moldus. Mais c'est arriver. C'est plus fort que moi, Hermione, je…je t'aime.

Hermione figea. Malefoy était amoureux d'elle ?

-Mais…mais tu…tu me déteste…dit-elle

-Non, au contraire. Je suis fou amoureux de toi mais étant un Malefoy, je n'avait pas le droit de le montrer. Mon père utilise plusieurs façon pour m'espionner, la magie noire et tout. Il est capable de voir tout mes faits et gestes assit tranquillement dans notre manoir. Depuis le début de notre première année, à chaque fois que j'aimais bien une fille, je devait ne montrer aucun sentiment pour elle et seulement laisser sous-entendre à mon père que j'était avec elle que pour le sexe. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je suis incapable de laisser croire à mon père que c'est qu'une histoire de sexe, car j'éprouve pour toi un profond respect et je n'oserais jamais fait une telle chose sans ton accord. Mon père s'en ait aperçus, malheureusement. Il m'a envoyez une lettre dernièrement qui m'interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit avec des sang-de-bourbe. S'il me voit encore une fois avec toi, il n'hésitera pas à me punir sévèrement.

-Mais je suis avec toi en ce moment ! s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je ne crois pas qu'il m'espionne aussi tôt. Vois tu, je suis lier à mon père depuis mon enfance, il m'a jeter un sortilège. Maintenant, lorsqu'il m'espionne, je le sais car je ressent au même moment une secousse dans mon corps. Et ce matin, je n'est pas senti de secousse. En faite, c'est souvent que le soir qu'il s'espionne alors tu n'a rien n'a craindre. Souvent, quand j'était méchant avec toi, c'est parce que je sentais que mon père m'espionnait alors je devait rester un Malefoy.

-Oui, je comprend. Répondit Hermione, prenant Malefoy en pitié.

Hermione se colla et accota sa tête sur l'épaule à Draco.

-Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai dit ça. Jure moi que tu n'en parlera à personne d'autre. Dit Draco

-Je te le jure. Je trouve ça si injuste pour toi. Je suis sur qu'il y a une façon de contrer le sort. Je vais faire des recherche dessus.

-Non, c'est de la magie noire, tu ne trouvera rien ici.

-J'irais dans la réserve.

-C'est interdit à tout les élèves à moins d'avoir un motif signer par un professeur.

-Je n'est pas besoin de motif, tu oublie que je suis une Griffondor. Ça ne serai pas la première fois que j'y met les pied.

-Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ? demanda-t-il

-Oh, tu verra bien…ce soir. Répondit-t-elle.

_Alors, Hermione aime-t-elle Malefoy ?Qu'es-ce que la petite Hermione va faire ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! reviews ! _


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard intrigué de Malefoy.

-Mais où vas-tu ? cria Malefoy avant qu'elle sorte.

-Si tu tient à le savoir, rejoint moi ce soir dans le salon de notre dortoir. Répondit-elle.

Hermione sortit. Elle sentait de nouveau cette pointe excitation qui montait en elle chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtais à enfreindre un règlement de l'école. Elle aimait le danger et le risque, et ce, même si sa vie en dépendait. Depuis sa première année, Hermione avait vécue plusieurs situations dangereuses avec Harry et Ron, et depuis que Voldemort avait été vaincu, elle menai une vie plus ou moins tranquille, sans mystère, plutôt ennuyeuse. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Malefoy avait changer les choses et sa vie devenait mouvementé peu à peu. Son aventure dans la piscine avec Malefoy, les révélations de celui-ci quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione repensa aussi à ses amies. Pourquoi l'ignoraient-ils ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

Hermione repassa devant la grande salle. Ses amis étaient toujours là, n'ayant pas bougé de la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu. Hermione soupira. Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Hermione plongea dans sa pile de devoirs pour se changer les idées. En moins de 2h, elle finie ses devoirs, fière d'avoir pris aussi peu de temps pour complété un nombres assez considérable de travaux. Son humeur changea de nouveau lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle devait réglé son problème avec ses amis. Hermione soupira de nouveau en fermant son gros manuel de potion et sortit avec la ferme intention de parler franchement avec ses amis. Comme de faite, Harry, Ron et Julia étaient toujours à la Grande Salle, assis, chacun évitant de se regarder. Hermione fonça les soucis et avança d'un pas décider.

-JE PEUT SAVOIR QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ, VOUS ? cria Hermione, ignorant tout les regard tournés vers elle.

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse. Réalisant soudain qu'elle avait parlé trop fort, Hermione rougit devant tout les regard rivé sur elle. Harry, Ron et Julia se regardèrent entre-eux, bouche-bée.

-Assit toi, dit Julia.

Hermione se soulagea et assit au coté de Julia. Peu à peu, les conversation des autres élèves reprirent et l'ambiance revint normal. Julia se tourna vers Hermione.

-Je t'est vue hier avec Malefoy, voilà. Dit-elle.

Hermione resta muette, dû au choc de cette nouvelle.

-Heu..mais..euh…dit Hermione, qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire.

-Je suis revenu te voir hier soir, peu de temps après t'avoir quitter, pour te demander si tu voulais bien m'aider dans quelques travaux parce que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté puisque je suis arrivé en retard. Je sais que tu est très bonne à l'école et j'ai pensé que tu pourrait m'expliquer certaines notions.

-Oh…très bien, je t'aiderais. Répondit Hermione.

-N'empêche qu'hier, reprit Julia, quand je suis revenue, je t'est vue accroché aux lèvres de Malefoy, assise sur lui, dans le coin d'une piscine chauffé alors que tu ne cesse de me dire depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, qu'il est le gars le plus méchant et le plus détestable au monde. Et moi, quand je voulais me baigner avec lui, tu me traitais quasiment de folle ! Tu le voulais pour toi tout seule, c'est ça ? Avoue-le que tu es folle amoureuse de lui ! Avoue qu'il te plait et qu'il te fait vibrer de plaisir lorsqu'il se colle contre toi !

-OUI, JE L'AIME, T'EST CONTENTE ? OUI, IL ME PLAIT ET IL ME FAIT VIBRER ! JE VAIS MÊME LUI DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC MOI, CE SOIR ! C'EST ÇA QUE TU VOULAIS ENTENDRE ? JE L'AIME, TU ENTEND ? JE SUIS FOLLE DE LUI ET LUI AUSSI ! cria Hermione, en colère.

-Lui aussi ?

-OUI !

Hermione partit à la course, en pleurant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait avouer ça devant toute la Grande Salle. Elle avait probablement perdu sa meilleure amie, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Harry et Ron ne lui parlais plus, car elle doutait fort que c'était pour la même raison que celle de Julia.

Hermione regarda le coté positif à cette situation : son amour était avouer et s'il advenait qu'elle sortirais avec Malefoy, ils n'auraient pas à se cacher. Malgré cela, elle était triste de cette chicane avec Julia, mais Hermione la comprenait. Elle aurais probablement réagit de la même façon à sa place. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que Julia finisse par lui pardonner. Pour l'instant, seul la pensé de Malefoy lui remontait le moral et lui inspirait un peu plus de joie.

Il arrivait midi. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Retourné dans la grande salle pour dîner ? Elle avait tellement faim ! Mais elle ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'y retourné, c'était trop tôt. Elle resta donc là, dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chef, et regarda silencieusement le feu magique qui crépitait dans le foyer, ne dégageant aucune chaleur, bien entendu, qui ne servait que de décoration. Elle s'était installer confortablement dans le sofa, et elle ne pu résister à fermer les yeux et à verser une larme. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais ce qu'Hermione désirait, c'était de les chasser et de pouvoir enfin relaxer et se détendre sans avoir de soucis. Essayant de ne penser à rien, Hermione pris une profonde respiration et se laissa emporter vers ses rêves.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione ouvra lentement ses yeux, ressentant une vague présence près d'elle.

-Ce que tu peut être belle quand tu dort. Murmura une voix

Hermione revint à la réalité. Elle distingua le visage de Draco à moin de 5 centimètre d'elle. Hermione sursauta légèrement.

-C'est la nuit qu'on dort, Hermione. Tu vient tout juste de sortir du lit et tu dort déjà. Dit gentiment Draco.

-Hum…quel heure est-il ? demanda péniblement Hermione

-Il est environ 1h, l'après-midi commence. Répondit Malefoy

-Qu'es-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je te signale que j'habite ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, si tu avait oublier, et toi aussi.

-Ouin. C'est vrai.

-Je voulais aussi te parler de quelque chose. Dit Malefoy, un peu plus sérieusement.

Hermione se redressa du sofa et s'assit pour laisser de la place à Draco.

-Oui ?

-J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs qui court dans l'école. Il y a des élèves qui m'ont demander si je sortait avec toi. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais c'est tout de même curieux. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était tu pas avec tes amis tantôt ? Potter, Weasley et heu…Julia, c'est ça ?

-Ouais…bien, j'ai eu une petite chicane, mais je n'est pas très envie d'en parler.

-Oh…d'accord. Mais si tu change d'avis…

-J'irais te voir.

Malefoy sourit.

-Et concernant les élèves qui te pose des questions sur nous deux…commença Hermione.

-Oui, toute la grande salle en parle. Dit Malefoy

-Eh bien…en faite, la chicane que j'ai eu avec Julia est à ce propos. Elle avait un faible pour toi et elle nous a vu hier dans la piscine. Elle a alors été un peu jalouse et j'ai du lui avouer que je t'aimais bien.

-Tu…tu m'aime, c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Répondit Hermione en rougissant.

Un grand sourire s'élargie sur le visage de Draco.

-Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tout les élèves sont au courant.

-Ben…quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais, je l'est dit un peu trop fort. Moi et Julia ont se criait vraiment après et sur le coup, je n'avait pas réaliser qu'autant de yeux étaient rivé sur nous et que tout le monde écoutaient notre conversation. Elle n'a un peu provoquer alors j'ai tout dévoilé. Désoler…

-Non, au contraire, c'est parfait. Une fois que tout le monde auront digéré le fait qu'on s'aime, tout reviendra à la normal. Tu va voir, je te garantit que tout va rentrer en ordre.

Hermione lui sourit.

_Voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez comment la petit Hermione va entrer dans la réserve et pourquoi Harry et Ron sont aussi en colère contre elle. A suivre !_


	11. chapitre 11

_Voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez comment la petit Hermione va entrer dans la réserve et pourquoi Harry et Ron sont aussi en colère contre elle. A suivre !_

_MERCI ! vos reviews me font super plaisir ! ça m'encourage vraiment a continuer ma fic ! J'aurais jamais pensé avoir un tel succès…lol ;)_

_**Shadow **: Wow ! Té bonne d'avoir lu ma fic en seulement 1 heure ! Tu m'impressionne ;)_

_**La cocotte** : merci ! mon don est naturelle ! lol et inquiète toi pas je vais continuer jusqu'à la fin !_

_**Mlinda : **C'est vrai que mon style d'écriture est simple mais dans ce cas c'est beaucoup plus facile à lire et à comprendre. Les phrase trop complexe c'est pas trop mon genre !_

_**Malfoyhermy **: Merci de m'avoir dit de décocher la case n'accepte pas les review anonyme …lolmoi pis l'anglais !…et en passant j'avait déjà commencer à lire le début de ta fic , ça va chauffer, et je la trouve très bonne. Je vais essayer de trouver le temps de lire la suite et de t'écrire un petit mot…_

_**Djehra : **Tu trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'actions ? Mais voyons ! c'est une histoire d'amour ! Si tu veut des fic plus mouvementé, va dans la catégorie action !_

_**Soupopsh : **Je trouve ça tellement drôle les commentaires comme le tien ! (non je t'en veut pas !)C'est vrai que le mot lisse serait plus approprié quand je parle des cheveux de Draco mais je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, mais dans mon coin tout le monde disent raide. Je sais pas où tu habite, mais moi c'est à Victoriaville, au Québec ! Alors probablement que d'une région ou d'un pays à l'autre, les expression sont différente._

_**Zeeve lelula** : tu veut la suite ? ben la voilà :_

Suite….

Chapitre 10

Ce fut l'après-midi le plus long qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vécu. Elle n'osait pas sortir de ses appartements, et elle avait déjà fini tout ses devoirs. Hermione était assise sur le divan, et n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de regarder Draco devant elle, qui faisait un travail de recherche en potion. Elle ne cessait de le regarder de la tête au pied, et Malefoy y prenait un certain plaisir. En réalité, c'est à peine s'il se concentrait dans ses travaux. Il aimait mieux sentir le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui à toute les secondes. Hermione se décida enfin à bouger. Elle avait grand besoin de se laver et se rafraîchir. Malefoy la suivi du regard. Hermione disparu dans sa chambre pour chercher des vêtements propre à porter ensuite et elle en ressortit presque aussitôt. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Malefoy resta étendu dans le salon, s'imaginant ce qu'Hermione faisait au même moment de l'autre coté de la porte qui les séparait. Un petit sourire espiègle s'afficha sur son visage.

Hermione enleva ses vêtements et entra lentement dans l'eau chaude. Son corps se réchauffa vite et elle commença à nager le long de la piscine. Le parfum qui se dégageait des vapeur de l'eau lui chatouillait les narines. Cette fois-ci, elle avait choisit un parfum de rose. Hermione profita bien de ce moment de détente et se laissa tranquillement porter par les petites vagues qu'elle provoquait elle-même en bougeant. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione en ressortit toute détendu et calme. (N/A : je sort d'un bain justement )

La jeune Griffondor s'essuya avec grâce. Arrivé le temps de s'habiller, elle constata que ses rechange avaient disparu. Elle avait beau regarder partout, pas l'ombre d'un vêtement. Elle se souvenait pourtant les avoir laisser tout juste devant l'entrée…MALEFOY !

Hermione pris une serviette qui traînait et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Elle ouvrit la porte à volé et marcha directement vers Malefoy. Celui-ci était toujours dans ses bouquins, n'ayant eu aucune réaction à la présence soudaine d'Hermione et ne prêtant guère attention à celle-ci. Cependant, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'était vêtu que d'une légère serviette, assez courte, il leva les yeux pour mieux la visualisé.

-Ça te plaint, hen ? De voler mes vêtements pendant que je suis dans la salle de bain ?

-Assez, oui. Dit-il en riant. Mais je dois avouer, c'est moi qui a fait ça. Reprit-il, voyant que ça n'amusait pas hermione.

-Redonne-moi mes vêtements. Dit-elle, sans rire.

-Je voudrais bien, ma belle, mais il y a un petit problème.

-Lequel ?

-Je les est fait disparaître et je ne sais pas comment contrer le sort. Et de toute façon, tu est très bien comme ça, non ?

-Malefoy ! Arrête ! dit-elle, à la fois fâche et amusé.

-Quoi ! dit-il en riant.

Draco se leva. Hermione se sentit soudain très petite à coté de lui. Draco se rapprocha.

-Il faut que j'aille m'habiller. Dit-elle, pour s'éloigner de lui.

-As-tu besoin d'aide ? Répondit Malefoy, en la retenant légèrement.

-Non, merci.

Hermione s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Draco lui bloqua le passage en s'installant devant elle. Il en profita pour glisser sa main contre le bras d'Hermione. Elle était si douce…Hermione ferma les yeux. Malefoy continua mais cette fois ci, il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, puis dans ses cheveux, et lentement, il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvre d'Hermione. C'était si délicat et si doux qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser. Et plus le temps filait, plus le baiser devenait passionné. Leur corps se collèrent et emporter par le désir, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. D'un petit coup de pied, Draco referma la porte, et guida Hermione jusqu'au lit. Ils se couchèrent sur le matelas et pris de rage par leur pulsion, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement tout en continuant ardemment à l'embrasser. Les pantalons de Draco se retrouva vite sur le plancher de la chambre et la chemise que qu'il portait quelques instant plus tôt fut lancé par Hermione et traversa toute la pièce. Ils réussirent à se glisser sous les draps du lit à Draco et celui-ci enleva et lança en un temps record la serviette que portait Hermione. Leur baiser fut emporter par une fougue de passion et Hermione sentait le désir monter de plus belle en elle. Hermione ne tarda pas à descendre les boxer de Malefoy et leur deux corps se rapprochèrent. Hermione sentait les mains de Draco le long de son corps et elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant. Et lorsqu'elle se senti prête et en confiance, elle passa à l'action.

**Deux heure plus tard.**

Hermione se réveilla. Draco était à ses coté, encore endormit. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait coucher avec Malefoy. Son ex-ennemi qui était devenus cette année l'homme qu'elle aimait. Autrefois, elle y aurait pensé avec dégoût, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était presque 17h00. Hermione sentit la faim monter en elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois le visage paisible de Draco et lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Hermione se leva et remis sa serviette autour de sa taille. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et remarqua que les vêtements qu'elle avait apporter dans la salle de bain était à présent empiler sur son lit. Hermione soupira ; c'était Malefoy qui n'avait que déplacé ses vêtements, et non jeter un sort pour les faire disparaître. « Ah ! les gars !» pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle était trop heureuse pour en être fâcher.

Hermione sortit du dortoir de préfet-en-chef avec la ferme intention de réglé ses problèmes avec ses amis. Elle irait ensuite rejoindre Malefoy dans leur dortoir pour lui parler de son plan pour entrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Elle se rendit donc dans la grande salle, et comme elle s'y attendait, tout les élèves de l'école étaient déjà là, attendant impatiemment de manger. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers Julia, Harry et Ron et évita tout les regard tourné vers elle. Hermione s'avança la tête bien haute et s'assit à coté de Julia. Harry était assit en face, et Ron de bilais avec Hermione. Personne ne parla. Hermione soupira.

-Bon, nous sommes presque adulte. Es-ce que vous pourriez me regarder en face me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal ? dit Hermione, en s'adressant à Harry et Ron. Celui-ci rougit et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Pour ma part, dit-il, j'était un peu trop choqué pour parlé à qui ce soit lorsque tu est venu ce matin.

-Pourquoi était tu choqué ? demanda-t-elle.

-Heu…

-À cause de moi. Dit Julia. Il m'a demander de sortir avec moi juste après t'avoir vu dans la piscine hier soir et sur le coup, je lui ait répondu bêtement. J'aurais du lui répondre plus doucement, mais j'avait encore l'image de toi pendu aux lèvres de Malefoy dans ma tête alors…

-D'accord je comprend. Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai embrassé dans une piscine l'homme que j'aime et ça fait tout un drame !

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi. Je te le laisse Malefoy, il n'est pas assez bien pour moi ! rigola Julia.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait retrouver la Julia qu'elle aimait, celle qui riait toujours et qui était toujours de bonne humeur.

-Je te jure que je ne serais plus jamais jalouse. Aucun gars ne viendra détruire notre amitié. (N/A : Je sais, c'est des vieilles phrases qu'on lit toujours mais bon…)

Hermione était contente, elle avait réglé ses conflits avec Julia et Ron. Il ne restait qu'Harry.

-Et toi, Harry ? Qu'avais-tu ce matin ? Tu avait l'air aussi fâché. Demanda Hermione.

-Eh bien, ce matin quand j'ai vu Ron et Julia fâché, j'ai essayer de les résonnés et de leur faire comprendre que tout ça était stupide. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouter et je me suis fatigué de les voir dans cet état. À un moment, ils ne me parlaient même plus alors j'ai décider de ne plus rien leur dire moi aussi. Quand tu es arrivé, nous étions tout les trois fâché et n'avions plus envie de parler à personne. Dit-il simplement.

« Tout ça par ma faute » pensa Hermione.

-Mais je pense que maintenant tout est réglé. Reprit Harry.

Julia et Ron approuvèrent.

-Tu va voir, avec le temps, tout le monde se sera habituer à vous voir ensemble, toi et Malefoy. Dit Harry.

-Ouais…

-Au fait, vous sortez ensemble, c'est officiel ? demanda Julia.

-Oui.

-Voyons le bon coté des chose, dit Ron à Harry, il sera peut-être plus amical durant les match de Quiddich et durant les cours de potion !

-Je l'espère, répondit Harry, en souriant.

Le souper apparu devant eux, et ils mangèrent avec appétit.

Lorsque Hermione revint le ventre plein, Draco était déjà dans leur dortoir assit confortablement dans le sofa.

-Tu m'a manqué, ma douce. Dit-il calmement. Je me suis réveiller et tu était déjà partit.

-Désoler, mais je devait absolument réglé ma chicane avec mes amis. Dit-elle.

-D'accord, je comprend. Alors, ça c'est réglé ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux.

Hermione s'assit a coté de Draco. Elle était un peu gêné, en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui un peu plus tôt.

-Euh…pour en revenir au sort que ton père t'a infliger depuis ton enfance. Je crois que j'ai la solution pour entrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Dit-elle.

-Très bien.

Hermione lui expliqua tout en détail ce dont elle avait l'intention de faire pour parvenir à entré dans la réserve. Elle y avait songé un peu durant le peu de tranquillité qu'elle avait eu droit ce jour-là. Cependant, son plan n'était pas parfait et comportait certains risques. Malefoy écouta attentivement Hermione jusqu'à la fin.

-Je crois que ça pourrait marcher. Dit-il enfin.

Hermione afficha un large sourire, heureuse qu'il l'encourage.

La semaine passa vite. Hermione et Draco s'étaient convenu de se faire discret et d'attendre un peu avant de se montrer en public. Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus sévère dans les travaux, ils montaient la dose de cours en cours. L'école n'était pas encore commence depuis 1 mois que les professeur parlait déjà des ASPIC de fin d'année. « Votre avenir est en jeu », ne cessaient-ils pas de répéter.

Arriva bientôt Vendredi. Hermione avait prévu de mettre son plan à exécution le soir même, durant les heures de surveillances que devaient faire Hermione et Draco en tant que préfet-en-chef. Elle imagina tout le scénario dans sa tête, pour que tout fonctionne sans accrochage. Il ne fallais pas qu'aucuns surveillants ou fantômes les voit se faufiler dans la réserve durant leurs heures de surveillance. Elle s'était même préparé des excuses au cas où ils se feraient prendre.

Le moment de faire les rondes dans le château arriva vite. Leur habituelle tâche était de veiller à ce qu'aucuns élèves qui se croient assez malin sortent de leur dortoir la nuit. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Hermione et Draco feraient un petit détour. Hermione et Draco sortirent de leur dortoir, main dans la main, leur baguette magique bien enfoncé dans la poche de leur jeans. Il était 19h00 il leur ronde finissait à minuit. Par contre, c'est précisément à minuit qu'elle voulais exécuter son plan. Plus il serait tard, moins il y aurait de surveillant, mais plus les conséquence seraient grave.

-Donc, il j'ai bien compris, nous circulons dans les couloirs à la recherche de petit morveux et à minuit, nous passons à l'acte, c'est bien ça ? demanda Malefoy

-Tu comprend vite, Draco. Répondit-elle.

La soirée passa trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione, probablement puisqu'ils s'amusaient énormément à prendre par surprise les élèves qui essayaient de sortir de leur dortoir respectif. Draco se plaisait assez à enlever des points aux maisons des élèves qui voulait sortir. Il était un peu moins tolérant qu'Hermione lorsqu'il s'adressait aux élèves, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait. Mc.Gonagall avait bien dit de ne pas hésiter à être sévère.

La pendule de l'horloge sonna 12 coup. Il était minuit. Hermione et Draco se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient déserts, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas seul à se promener dans le château. Ils y avait toujours le concierge, miss.teigne, certains professeur, fantômes qui surveillait dans les couloirs.

La porte était verrouillé, ce à quoi s'attendait Hermione. D'un simple sortilège Alohomora, la porte sur déverrouilla en silence. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était l'obscurité total. Malefoy créa le sortilège lumos, et la bibliothèque s'éclairci peu à peu. Il fallait faire vite. Hermione fonça vers la réserve, suivit par Malefoy. La grille qui séparait la bibliothèque de la réserve était bien entendue aussi verrouiller. Encore une fois, Hermione prononça l'Alohomora.

-Bien, va de ce coté, et prend tout les livres qui pourrait avoir un lien avec le sort que ton père t'a jeter. Un sort qui permettrais à qui ce soit d'espionner quelqu'un d'autre sans bouger. Cherche dans la magie noire. Je vais de l'autre coté. Fait le plus vite possible. Chuchota Hermione

-Ok. Répondit simplement Malefoy.

Ils passèrent une demi-heure à chercher. Et ensuite, 1 heure de plus à lire certains passages des bouquins qui semblaient les plus intéressant. Ils n'en gardèrent que 4 principaux. Quatre épais livre qui parlait de magie noir, d'espionnage, et de puissant lien qui pouvait unir 2 personne. Contente que tout ce soit passé sans imprévus, Hermione rejoignit Malefoy, avec ces 4 livres.

-Bien, partons d'ici, j'ai assez de lecture pour la semaine.

Ils sortirent en silence de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir de préfet-en-chef. À mi chemin, ils entendirent des pas. De lourd pas, apparemment ceux d'un homme. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle chercha un endroit pour se cacher. Un garde-robe. Hermione entraîna vivement Malefoy vers le garde-robe. Celui-ci était très petit, plongé dans la noirceur, et dégageait une légère odeur de moisi. Ils refermèrent la porte après être entré.

-Invisibility Cape! Murmura Hermione, tout en faisait un petit mouvement avec sa baguette magique.

Soudain, une cape d'invisibilité, celle d'Harry, apparus devant Hermione. Elle avait appris ce sort, parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui serait utile en cas d'urgence. Harry était au courant, elle lui avait demander l'autorisation l'année dernière. Il lui suffisait de dire Invisibility Cape, et avec un certain mouvement précis de la baguette, la cape apparaissait devant elle. Ce n'était pas considéré comme étant du transplanage, puisque s'était des objets. C'était donc tout à fait légal.

Hermione recouvrit Malefoy et elle-même avec la cape. Malefoy ne dit pas un mot. Les pas approchèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent un certains moments qui parut une éternité. Hermione entrevoyait les pied de l'inconnu au bas de la porte. La poigné de la porte sembla tourner légèrement. Au même moment, d'autre pas s'approchèrent de l'endroit où ils étaient. Une voix retentit dans le silence.

-Allez, Severus, va dormir, je te remplace.

-Bien, Rusard, mais tendez l'oreille, j'ai cru entendre des bruits de pas dans ce secteur. Répondit-il.

-Ne vous en faite pas, monsieur, j'y veillerais.

-Bonne nuit, alors.

-Bonne nuit.

Les voix s'interrompirent et les pas s'éloignèrent, de chaque direction différente. Hermione soupira, et enleva la cape. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, et regarda dans le couloir. Personne en vue. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et se rendit le plus vite possible, et en silence, dans le dortoir des préfet-en-chef, suivit de près par Draco.

Rendu à l'intérieur, en sécurité, Hermione jeta les 4 bouquin sur la table et s'assit d'un trait sur le sofa. Malefoy l'imita.

-D'où vient cet cape ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle est à Harry. C'est un sort que j'ai appris l'an passé. Je savait qu'il me serait utile. Répondit-elle.

-Ahh…

-Je crois que je vais allez dormir moi. Je suis fatiguer, et j'ai beaucoup de lecture pour demain.

-Je vais t'aider, je vais fouiller tout les livres avec toi, j'y passerais la journée s'il le faut.

-Merci.

-Merci à toi, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Allez, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, ma belle.

_Héhé ! qu'es –ce que vous en pensez ? Review !_


	12. chapitre 12

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez appréciez !

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain, Hermione passa la majeur partie de l'après-midi à rédiger leur rapport pour Mc.Gonagall sur la ronde de surveillance qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Ils écrivirent que tout c'était dérouler sans trop d'accrochage et que les élèves qu'ils avaient surpris en dehors de leur dortoir avaient été puni en enlevant des points de leur maisons. Ils passèrent aussi beaucoup de temps, plongés dans les épais bouquins qu'ils avaient « emprunté » la veille. Cependant, à la moitié du premier livre qu'ils feuilletèrent, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un moment pour reprendre la lecture plus tard. Par contre, ils parlèrent et s'amusèrent tellement, qu'ensuite, ils n'avaient plus du tout le goût de chercher dans des livres, alors qu' au dehors, le soleil brillait à son maximum. Ils remirent donc ce travail au lendemain. Après tout, le samedi était fait pour s'amuser, non ?

La semaine suivante avait lieu la première sortit au village de pré-au-lard. C'était la fin d'octobre et déjà, quelques flocons de neige tombaient du ciel de temps à autre. Le village était décorer pour l'Halloween ce qui donnait une atmosphère lugubre et sinistre. Hermione et Draco étaient chargé de s'assurer que tout les élèves inscrit ne dépasse pas les limites du village pour s'aventurer ailleurs. Le village était délimiter par des clôtures et ils devaient se promener tout l'après-midi pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au milieu de la journée pour prendre un bon chocolat chaud et les réchauffer.

C'était plus amusant avant, quand on pouvait aller se promener dans toutes les boutiques et ne penser à rien. Je commence à m'ennuyer de ce temps la. Jeune et insouciant. Dit Hermione, nostalgique.

Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Hermione. Répondit Draco. Et si on s'amusait un peu ?

Non, nous n'avons pas le droit, voyons. Nous sommes préfet-en-chef et nous devons surveiller les élèves.

Oh ! Mais ils sont pas des enfants !

Peut-être, mais en première et deuxième année, ils peuvent faire des choses très stupide à leur âge.

Je ne pense pas que tu aurait aimé te faire dire ça lorsque tu avait cet âge.

C'est vrai, tu as raison. Allez, je te suit, allons s'amuser comme tu dit.

Tu ne le regretteras pas.

J'espère pour toi.

Malefoy l'entraîna dans les boutiques de vêtements et passèrent dire bonjour à Fred et George à la nouvelle boutique de farce et attrape. Ceux ci avaient un succès énorme auprès des jeunes surtout et leur popularité avait monté en flèche.

Hermione ! dit-ils en cœur lorsqu'ils la virent entrée dans la boutique.

Fred ! George ! dit Hermione

Tu est resplendissante ! Je suis sur que tout les gars te tourne autour ! Wow ! dit Fred, émerveillé.

J'approuve à 100. Dit George.

Merci, les gars ! Alors, les affaires vont bien ?

Oui, très très bien.

Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Dit donc, qu'es-ce que tu fait avec Malefoy ? demanda Fred

Heu…oui bien je suis préfet-en-chef et lui aussi.

Ah d'accord je comprend.

C'est aussi mon petit ami, ajouta-t-elle.

Fred s'étouffa soudain et George la regarda avec de gros yeux.

Pour vrai ?

Oui.

Ah…c'est tout une surprise.

Je n'en doute pas. Bien, nous nous allons y aller. Au revoir !

Salut…

Hermione et Draco sortirent, un petit sourire en coin. Ils ignorèrent les petits murmurent d'incompréhension de la part des deux jumeaux. Ils firent ensuite le tour des magasins. L'ambiance qui était un moment auparavant lugubre et misérable, sembla soudain aux yeux d'Hermione magique et féerique, grâce à la tombé de neige. Le vent rafraîchissait la figure d'Hermione et les flocons de neige se posaient délicatement sur ses cheveux soyeux. Ils se promenèrent une grande partie de la journée main dans la main, s'arrêtant aux endroits les plus intéressant. Une boutique de vêtement attira le regard d'Hermione et celle-ci entraîna Malefoy à l'intérieur.

En général, les gars n'aime pas magasiner les vêtements.

Si c'est pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, je veux bien me sacrifier.

Hermione sourit. Elle fit le tour du magasin et repéra deux ou trois gilet qu'elle aimait bien.

Dommage, je n'est pas un sous sur moi. Dit-elle avec regret.

Ne soit pas stupide, je te les paye si tu veut.

Non…voyons…je reviendrais un autre jour, c'est tout.

Allons, Hermione, je veux te les offrir. Considère que c'est un petit cadeau de ma part. Allons va dans la cabine d'essayage, je ne veux pas acheter quelque fois qui n'est pas à ta taille.

Mais…

Non, va-y , pas un mot !

Hermione se dirigea donc vers une cabine, un peu en retrait du reste du magasin. Étrangement, n'y avait personne d'autre dans la boutique.

Hermione entra et verrouilla la porte pour se changer. Elle essaya le premier gilet. Il était rouge, avec des lacets entre-croisés sur les cotés, et laissait entrevoir une partie de ses épaules. Hermione sortit de la cabine, pour avoir l'opinion de Malefoy.

À sa sortit, Draco afficha immédiatement un large sourire.

Tu es ravissante. Ma-gni-fi-que ! dit-il

Merci, répondit Hermione, géné.

Elle se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Après un moment, Hermione s'avoua qu'il lui allai a ravir. Heureuse, elle retourna dans la cabine pour essayer un 2e gilet. Après l'avoir enfilé, elle remarqua qu'il était légèrement trop petit pour elle. Elle entrouvrit donc la porte et demanda à Malefoy d'approcher.

Draco, celui la est beaucoup trop petit, pourrait tu allez chercher une taille plus haute ?

Voyons, je veux voir, ouvre la porte, je suis sur que c'est très bien.

Draco poussa la porte et entra. En effet, le chandail qu'Hermione portait laissait entrevoir une bonne partie de son ventre et les manches étaient beaucoup trop courte.

Moi je trouve que tu es très sexy dans ses vêtements. Dit Draco en souriant.

Arrête de rigoler, tu sais très bien qu'il est trop petit. Va donc me chercher le même ,mais en plus grand.

Si tu veux…mais tu dois d'abord dit le mot de passe ! dit Draco, en fermant la porte et en se plaçant devant elle.

Arrête de faire l'idiot, Malfoy ! Je ne joue pas à ses petits jeux stupide.

Allleezzzz !

Ahhhh…pourrait-tu aller dans le magasin et me prendre un gilet plus grand s'il vous plait, mon beau draco que j'aime tant, le plus merveilleux et le plus extraordinaire des gars de la plan…

Sans la laisser finir, Draco l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément. Ce baiser sembla, pour Hermione, durer une éternité.

C'ét...C'était le mot de passe ? demanda Hermione.

Humm..je suis pas sur…répondit draco.

Celui-ci l'embrassa de plus belle.

Je crois ne pas t'avoir encore dit que tu était belle aujourd'hui.

Non, en effet.

Tu est très belle, Hermione.

Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Après un bref moment, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois-ci, plus intensément que jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient diriger vers le mur du fond, ce qui faisait qu'Hermione était piéger entre le mur et Draco. Mais ça ne lui dérangeait guère, à présent. Elle ne se défendait plus, au contraire, elle y prenait un malin plaisir. Oubliant leur présence dans un magasin, le désir montait et montait et devenait de plus en plus fort. Leur mains ne cessèrent de caresser le corps de l'autre, parfois allant sous les vêtements. Au travers de leurs baiser, Draco parla :

Tu as raison, mon amour. Ce vêtement est trop petit, il faut l'enlever.

Sur ce, Draco ne tarda pas à enlever ce gilet d'Hermione. Le gilet atterrit un peu plus loin et par vengeance et plaisir, Hermione fit de même avec celui de Draco. Ils reprirent leurs petits baiser, decendant de plus en plus, passant du cou jusqu'au ventre d'Hermione. Arriver au pantalon, Draco afficha un petit sourire en coin. Ils remonta à la hauteur d'Hermione pour l'embrasser, tout en déboutonnant ses pantalons subtilement. Ses jeans tombèrent vite au plancher et Hermione s'amusa à limiter son geste en enlevant à son tour les pantalons de Draco. Ils étaient donc tous deux en sous-vêtements, mais ceux-ci s'enlevèrent vite après un court instant. Draco souleva Hermione contre le mur. En moins de deux, ils firent l'amour, à la fois ardemment, mais aussi subtilement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons dans la boutique. Tout se déroula intensément et rapidement. Ils ne pouvait pas y rester indéfiniment, ils devaient retourner au château, et Hermione le savait. Dès que ce fut terminer, Hermione s'empresser de s'habiller et de regarder l'heure. Ils leurs restait 15 minutes.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer. Nous reviendrons un autre jour. Ils faut partir, ont est supposé rester dehors.

D'accord mais laisse moi le temps de te payer ce gilet rouge au moins.

Fait vite.

Draco sortit de la cabine rapidement. Ils se retrouva cependant nez-à-nez avec Mc. Gonagall.

_Alors ! Qu'en dites vous ? Écrivez moi un petit mot ! Merci !_


	13. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 

Malefoy resta bouche-bée.

Qui a-t-il chéri ? S'impatienta Hermione, dernière, occupé à boutonner son pantalon.

Malefoy ne fit pas attention à sa question et s'empressa de fermer la porte.

Heu…Professeur, quel surprise ! Dit Malefoy, en se forçant à sourire normalement.

Monsieur Malefoy, ne pensez-vous pas que ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit approprié pour vaquer à ce genre d'occupation avec Mlle Granger ? Demanda Mc.Gonagall, avec ses petits yeux sévère.

Heu…En faite, Hermione était un peu gêné de sortir de la cabine, c'est pourquoi elle m'a proposer d'entrer pour lui donner mon avis sur le vêtement qu'elle portait, mais je vous assure que…

Monsieur Malefoy ! Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Je ne suis pas sotte ! Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait, alors que vous êtes tous les 2 supposé veiller à la sécurité des élèves à l'extérieur !

Hermione, qui avait tout entendue, sortit d'un pas lent de la cabine, gêner de cette situation.

Ce n'est donc nullement le temps de faire les boutiques et de jouer au conseiller vestimentaire ! continua Mc.Gonagall.

Nous savons, dit Hermione, honteuse.

J'espère pour vous que ce genre de situation ne ce répètera pas une fois de plus. Vous avez déjà une chambre commune pour préfet pour ce genre de chose, ne l'oubliez pas.

Mc.Gonagall se calma, puis reprit.

Je serais gentille avec vous. Je comprend que vous êtes des adolescents et je sais très bien qu' à cette âge il peut vous avoir des idées folles. J'ai moi-même commis certaines erreurs dans ma jeunesse et dont je ne suis pas très fière.

Hermione s'enleva tout de suite l'idée d'imaginer ce dont Mc.Gonagall avait bien pu faire dans sa jeunesse qu'elle regrettait tant.

Je vais donc tenter d'oublier ce léger incident, continua-t-elle. Je vous retire aussi 50 points à vos maisons respectives. Maintenant je vous conseille fortement de retourner au château, le repas sera bientôt servis. Aurevoir.

Merci.

Mc.Gonagall sortit rapidement de la boutique et s'éloigna au dehors.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Ont a failli perdre notre insigne de préfet ! La prochaine fois, c'est sur, elle le nous enlèvera. Si c'est le cas, adieux salle commune de préfet, et ont ne pourraient plus se voir ! Ce serai impossible, puisque nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison et que nous devons nous faire discret car le ¾ des élèves de Poudlard n'ont pas encore digéré le fait que nous nous aimons, et…Dit Hermione rapidement

Calme toi Hermione ! Tout va bien allez, tu va voir. Je vais me dépêcher à payer ce gilet et nous irons immédiatement au château manger. Tu mangera avec tes amis et nous nous retrouverons ce soir dans notre salle commune, c'est d'accord ?

Ok…c'est d'accord.

Hermione avait faim et mangea avidement. Tous ces évènements lui avait creusé l'appétit. Elle regardait de temps à autre à la table des Serpentard, pour croisé le regard de Draco, puis lui souriait. Celui-ci lui remettait son sourire.

Ahhh, des vrais enfants ! soupira Ron.

Jaloux ? rigola Hermione.

Bien sur que non! Pas du tout ! Si je voudrais, je pourrais faire la même chose avec n'importe quel fille de Poudlard !

Voyant l'air incertain d'Hermione, Ron poursuivi :

Quoi ? Je suis irrésistible ! Ajouta-t-il. Les femmes me vénèrent ! Elles sont toujours collé à mon corps de Dieu ! Dit Ron en riant.

C'est ça…Et où sont-elle, ces femmes dont tu parles ? demanda Hermione, le sourire au visage.

Ron s'abstenu de répondre, préférant discuter d'un autre sujet avec Harry.

Arrivé au dessert, Hermione s'attaqua au gâteau double chocolat dont elle avait particulièrement hâte de goûter.

Alors, tout va bien entre toi et Malefoy ? Demanda Harry.

Heu, oui, très bien. Répondit Hermione.

Tu…tu passe de belle soirée en sa compagnie ? demanda-t-il

Que veut-tu dire ?

Bien…je me dirais que contrairement aux élèves, vous, vous avez un appartement exclusivement pour vous. Alors, vous pouvez vous voir régulièrement le soir…passez du temps ensemble…entre couple…

Tu veux savoir si je couche avec, c'est ça ?

Heu…eh bien, non…ben…c'est que…

Oui, je passe de belles soirée en sa compagnie, Harry. Écoute, je comprend que tu te méfie, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il a changé. Nous nous aimons, et même si la totalité des élèves sont contre, ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir. Et puis tu ne doit pas t'inquiéter, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Si tu le dit…je te fait confiance.

Hermione souria.

Ron, qui discutait calmement avec Neville, se tourna vers Hermione et Harry.

Harry, je peux te prendre le reste de ton gâteau ?

Le reste de la soirée pu en partie consacré, entre quelques baisers, à la lecture des vieux livres qu'Hermione et Malefoy avaient dérober à la bibliothèque. Ne trouvant toujours rien, ils décident de se coucher, pour ne pas être trop fatiguer le lendemain.

Hermione décida de dormir dans le grand lit double de Malefoy, elle dormait mieux dans les bras de son amoureux…

Les jours passèrent, et bientôt, Noël approchait. Les décorations se faisaient de plus en plus présentes dans le château et la neige s'épaississait de jour en jour. Décembre fut accueillit à bras ouvert. Bien sur, Hermione et Draco avaient eus le temps de finir leur lecture des livres de la bibliothèque et avaient été assez déçus de n'avoir rien trouvé. Mais depuis ce temps, ils avaient trouvé l'occasion de retourner à la bibliothèque et de les remplacer par d'autre vieux bouquins qui semblaient tout aussi intéressant. Chaque soir, ou presque, ils lisaient plusieurs chapitres, s'efforçant de trouver une solution a leur problème. Draco devenait de plus en plus prudent, puisqu'il sentait que son père, Lucius, l'espionnait assez régulièrement. Heureusement, Hermione n'était jamais dans les parages à ce moment. Draco avait alors inventé un système qui permettrais à Hermione de le savoir, si Lucius tenterais d'espionner la vie de Draco. Si ce cas arriverais, il suffirait à Draco de taper des mains trois fois, puis Hermione se dépêcherais à partir, hors de la vu de Draco. Le père de Malefoy n'aurait alors aucun doute sur les fréquentations de Draco.

Le bal de Noël approcha. Étant préfet-en-chef, Hermione et Draco devaient tout organiser la soirée et préparé le bal jusqu'aux moindres détails. Le moment fut venu de décorer la grande salle pour crée une ambiance magique. Hermione avait demander gentiment à ses amis, Julia, Ron et Harry de venir l'aider, ce à quoi, ils avaient tout de suite accepter l'invitation. Bien sur, Draco était aussi présent, et Hermione était persuadé que c'était une bonne occasion pour Draco de nouer des liens d'amitié avec ses amis et d'oublier le passé.

Alors, par quoi commençons nous ? demanda Julia.

Hé bien, j'aimerais tout d'abord que nous installions plusieurs sapins tout au fond de la salle, puis quelques autres aux cotés de la scène des musiciens. Ensuite, nous avons eu l'idée de créer un effet de fenêtres givrés de ce coté, et de mettre une table au fond de la salle où l'on mettra quelques dégustations et breuvages. Avec le plafond qui crée l'illusion du vrai ciel, donc ce sera neigeux, ce sera magnifique ! Dit hermione.

C'est parti, chef ! Dit Ron.

Tout le monde se mirent donc au travail. Étant nombreux, les décorations furent vite installer. Ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir et Hermione cru même voir Draco et Harry rire ensemble. Quant à Julia, étrangement, elle semblait souvent tourner autour de Ron…

Le jour de Noël arriva. Tous les amies d'Hermione étaient resté au château pour les vacances. C'était la soirée du bal et Hermione était particulièrement exciter.

Cette robe ne me fait pas de grosse hanche ? rigola Hermione, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

Wow ! Tu est ma-gni-fi-que !S'exclama Draco, les yeux grand ouvert.

En effet, Hermione était superbe. Elle portait une belle robe rouge foncé, décolté juste assez, avec de fine bretelle. La robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse d'un coté, mais de l'autre jusqu'à la jambe, ce qui créait un effet dégradé. Elle portait également un beau collier argent avec de petites perles qui brillait, et pour complété, elle s'était raidit les cheveux, mais avait ajouté quelques mèche frisé sur le dessus. Bref, elle était sexy, mais pas trop vulgaire.

Malefoy, lui, portait une fine chemise blanche, puis des pantalon noir et avait ajouté une belle cravate assortit. Il portait de très beau soulier chic et avait appliqué un peu de gel dans ses cheveux.

Toi aussi, Draco, tu es très en beauté, ce soir !

Hermione s'était habituer de voir Draco portant des couleur foncé. Mais ce soir, Hermione trouva que le blanc lui allai très bien, il avait presque l'air d'un ange, avec ses petits cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu acier !

Hermione pris la main que Draco lui offrait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, un peu en avance puisqu'ils étaient préfet-en-chef. En route, ils s'échangeaient de petits sourire de temps à autre.

Ils firent une entrée très remarqué. Ils y avaient beaucoup plus d'élèves à l'intérieur qu'ils l'aurait cru. Apparemment, ils avait tous hâte à cette soirée et étaient arrivé tous en avance. Plusieurs regard se tournèrent lorsqu'ils firent leur apparition. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention et était particulièrement gêner de cette situation. Ils s'installèrent sur une table, près de la scène et admirèrent le décor. Tout était parfait. La musique était entraînante, la nourriture délicieuse, les décorations à couper le souffle et Hermione avait un cavalier beau comme un Dieu. Que demander de plus ? Hermione était aux anges !

À sa grande surprise, quelques minutes plus tard, arrivèrent Julia et Ron, main dans la main. Julia était très belle et sa robe noir lui mettait très en valeur. Ron, pour sa part, s'était vêtu d'un chemisier blanc, comme la plupart des garçons, constata Hermione, et d'une cravate bleu. Harry les suivait de près, accompagné d'une fille qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. Tout les quatre, ils s'assirent à la même table qu'Hermione et Draco.

Ouuu, vous êtes chic ! Dit Hermione. Mais qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle, à l'intention de la cavalière d'Harry.

Mes amies, je vous présente Vanessa ! Elle est en 6e année.

Ahh, très bien, enchanté, Vanessa.

Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

La soirée passa extrêmement vite, aux yeux de tous. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, et à danser par moment. Un slow arriva et comme la tradition le veut, les garçons invitèrent les filles à danser. Hermione accepta avec joie et ils prirent place sur la piste de danse. Hermione se sentait si bien à ses cotés, de sentir son odeur, de pouvoir se collé à son corps, de…Malefoy recula brusquement.

Il tapa 3 fois des mains.

C'était le signal, Hermione devait partir.

Elle traversa au pas de course la piste et se dépêcha à se rassoire à sa table, complètement vide, tout en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Malefoy. Elle fit ensuite semblant de s'ennuyer et se fonça même à manger quelques croustilles. Hermione savait que le père de Lucius espionnait au travers des yeux de Draco. Elle espérait cependant que Lucius le l'aurait pas vue dans les bras de son fils...

_Bonjour, je me présente, je suis l'auteur de cette fic, Myriam. Malheusement, (et je suis aussi triste que vous), cette histoire n'aura pas de suite ni de fin. La raison est que je déménage et que je n'aurais plus d'ordinateur pour au moins 3 mois. Par la suite, j'irai entreprendre mes études dans une autre ville pendant 3 ans, et je n'aurais tout simplement pas le temps d'écrire, ni l'argent pour m'acheter un ordinateur (Mes études coûtant cher). _

_Je vous laisse donc la possibilité d'imaginer la suite et la fin de cette histoire. Par contre, j'avait moi-même eut quelques idées pour la terminer, mais libre à vous de les lire ou non :_

Par Voldemort, Lucius se ferait tuer, en le désobéissant. Au même moment, Hermione et Draco aurait trouver une formule magique afin de vaincre le sortilège d'espionnage qui relie Lucius à son fils, Draco. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas besoin de l'utiliser, Lucius étant mort. Draco, chagriné de ce deuil, se fait consoler par Hermione, mais s'en remet vite.

Ron et Julia apprirent à se connaître mieux et avec le temps, ils découvrirent que leur amour était vraiment sérieux. Harry et Vanessa se rendirent compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient qu'en amis. Ils passèrent tout les cinq leur années, avec plus d'A.S.P.I.C qu'ils le pensèrent. Hermione et Draco se sentaient à présent libre de montrer leur amour et passèrent leur vie ensemble.

_C'est sur, c'est un résumé. Je l'aurait développer beaucoup plus et peut-être modifier en court de route. J'espère que vous avez apprécier ma fic, vous pouvez toujours m' envoyez des commentaires, car je vais continuer à lire mes courriels régulièrement sur l'ordinateur de mon amie. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit et lit ma fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir._

_Bisous, jvous adore !_

_xxxxxx_


End file.
